El comienzo de un amor de ¡PERROS & GATOS!
by Kuki-Chan
Summary: se agreden, se gritan de todo; pero pronto descubriran que hasta un perro y un gato pueden dejar de pelear, para poder amarse. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen SaIno y otras parejas! xD
1. Comienza el plan

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

**Capitulo 1: Comienza el Plan**

Una peli rosa, volvió a recordar la plática con sus amigas…

_**-Mierda!, porque simplemente no me deja en paz-se quejo una pelirosa de ojos verdes llegando echa una furia-ese Uchiha….argg!**_

_**-mmmm, vamos… tal vez le gustas-le respondió una rubia de ojos celestes **_

_**-Ino-san puede tener razón-hablo una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos perlados**_

_**-jajajaja, sasuke uchiha ¿enamorado?, ¿de mi?-pregunto otra vez la pelirrosa sonriendo burlonamente-deben de estar bromeando**_

_**-bueno sakura, debes saber que es extraño, pero date cuenta; se mete en tus citas, al igual que quiere golpear a tus "pretendientes", pero él tiene enamor…-dijo una castaña de ojos marrones claros , pero se callo al ser golpeada por una almohada**_

_**-si, si, esta con la idiota de Karin-suspiro-me las va a pagar, solo quiere que sea una mas de sus "fans"**_

_**-no te desanimes sakura-le dijo Ino sonriendo-aunque deberías darle una lección**_

_**-ufff, supongo-respondio con calma**_

_**Sakura Haruno, pelirosa de ojos verdes esmeraldas, alta, delgada, una de las chicas mas populares, estudiosa, empeñosa, es la delegada de su clase y capitana del club de Tenis femenino, con un temperamento de los mil demonios, era muy orgullosa. La llamaban "Cerezo"**_

_**Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga de Sakura, rubia de ojos azules, alta, delgada, sub capitana del club de tenis femenino, alta, delgada, tenia un temperamento fuerte, y es la mas "movida" de la clase, le gusta participar y sobre todo escuchar a los demás, sus amigas la llamaban "zafiro"**_

_**Hinata Hyuga, de cabellos azulados, ojos perlas, delgada, amable, tierna, tranquila, no le gustaba molestar, estudiosa, timida, ella era del equipo de Natacion, le gusta escuchar a los demás y tratar de ayudarlos, sus amigas le decían "Luna o Lun-lun" (n/a: le gustaba la luna llena) **_

_**Ten Ten, ella es castaña, de ojos marrones claros, es igual de "movida" que Ino, le gusta, dar sus opiniones aunque no se las hallan pedido, estaba al igual que Hinata en el club de natacion, la capitana, le encantaba hablar con sus amigas, amable, estudiosa, de un temperamento un tanto voluble…sus amigas le decían "Estrella" **_

_**-que leccion le podria dar?-quiso saber sakura con una ceja levantada**_

_**-pues, dale una cucharada de su propia medicina-le dijo TenTen sonriendo**_

_**-¿Cómo?-pregunto Hinata confundida**_

_**-Claro, recuerdas, lo que te hacia hace tiempo?-pregunto Ino sonriendo-te acorralaba en los rincones, para besarte no?, te seducía -sakura asintió-pues has lo mismo**_

_**-¿Seducir a Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto sorprendida, pero reflexiono-no lo había pensado mmmm…puede que resulte…jajajaja Uchiha enamorado…-rió malignamente**_

_**-que dices amiga?-pregunto TenTen sonriendo**_

_**-que lo voy a hacer-aseguro sakura pero con cierto titubeo-aunque no se si pueda lograrlo-reconocio cabizbaja**_

_**-vamos sakura, de seguro lo logras-la apoyo Ino**_

_**-pero y los sentimientos de sasuke-san-pregunto hinata con una ceja levantada**_

_**Silencio…y luego las cuatro estallaron en carcajadas**_

_**-u-u-uchi-ha y sentí-mientos no se llevan-le dijo sakura mientras se revolcaba de la risa**_

_**Bueno, bueno-se miraron y volvieron a reír….**_

"_pero si realmente tiene sentimientos…."_siempre se preguntaba. Habian pasado una semana desde ese incidente, o mejor dicho esa "charla"; rio recordando la cara que tenia Sasuke cuando comenzó a "seducirlo"

_**--FLASH BACK--**_

_**Era lunes, las clases comenzaban tardes como siempre (n/a: kakashi era su profesor ¬.¬), ella y sus amigas caminaban por el pasillo para entrar a su siguiente clase. Pero vieron al grupito de los sex-symbol dirigirse hacia ellas encabezando por Sasuke, Naruto, Sai y Neji)**_

_**Sasuke, peli azulado de ojos negros, el chico mas sexy y mas codiciados por toda la población estudiantil femenina(n/a: menos esas cuatro, bueno sakura si…), tenia clase, reputación de oro, es bueno en todo los deportes y clases; exceptuando una (aunque le guste) Música, sus amigos le decían simplemente "Sasuke", claro menos Naruto quien lo llamaba "Dobe, Baka, sasuke-teme, etc", desgraciadamente para muchas, el salía con una chica llamada Karin, pelirroja ojos marrones oscuros, pero para sakura una zanahoria hueca y plastificada, es ahijado de los señores Uzumaki. Su familia tiene una empresa Cooporacion Uchiha's. Capitán del equipo de Tenis masculino**_

_**Naruto, un rubio de ojos celestes, extrovertido, alegre, fanatico de RAMEN, travieso, otro chico codiciado por la población femenina de la preparatoria, le gusta el arte, el ramen, la música, el ramen, las clases, el ramen, los deportes, ya mencione el ramen??, bueno, en lo único que no podía hacer nada era en Biología, la maestra Anko, era de armas temer, todos le decían Naruto, naruto-kun pero sasuke le decía "usurakonkachi, baka, dobe,etc", el no salía con nadie, pero hinata se moría por el, la mayoría de personas lo nota, ¬¬menos el, y por lo que se sabe, es ahijado de los padres de Sasuke, sus padres son socios en la corporación Uchiha's, sub capitán de equipo de tenis masculino.**_

_**Sai, peligro de ojos negros, siempre tenia una sonrisa de "estúpido" en la cara, y le gustaba fastidiar a Ino, claro que ella tampoco se queda atrás y le contraataca, pero solo yo, hinata y tenten sabemos que ella esta enamorada de el, simplemente le decían "sai", era estudioso, le gusta dibujar, era sincero…demasiado…y pues no le gustaban las clases de cocina, aunque siempre era pareja de Ino, y ella si sabe cocinar, es jugador de fooball.**_

_**Neji, el primo de hinata, castaño de ojos perlados, otro chico codiciado por las mujeres, y aunque TenTen, lo niegue mil veces, esta enamorada de el; serio, amable, algo sarcástico, es bueno en todas las materias y en los deportes, era...casi…perfecto, solo que esta con una chica, amiga de Karin, Tsubasa se llamaba, rubia de ojos marrones, deprimente para TenTen. Capitán del equipo de fooball.**_

_**-Vaya, vaya, pero si es Sakura "sabelotodo" Haruno-habló burlón Sasuke pero con una sonrisa **_

_**-…-sakura lo ignoró **_

_**-me esta ignorando?!-preguntó mirando a Neji, el cual asintió-haruno!,HARUNOOO!!-gritó sasuke haciendo que todo el mundo los vea-hmp…-tosió un poco para disimular**_

_**-vamos, **__**sasuke-kun, **__**si solo quieres hablarme me lo hubieras pedido-comente sonriendo sensualmente, vi a sasuke temblando un poco y mi sonrisa se expandió-que deseas sasuke-kun**_

_**-ee..n.nada tuyo Sa-sa-Haruno-**__**"este diablillo no quiere caer….pero caera" pensó sakura (inner/sakura: si, si, siiiiiiiiiiii, waaaaa kawai se ve MI sasuke-kun) "cállate, solo es para que coma de mi mano (inner/sakura: ja!, nosotras bailamos en sus manos…o) "¬¬ ni muerta"(inner/sakura:porque lo niegas? u.u) "¬¬hmp…"-**__**nada que puedas darme..aún-agregó sonriendo **_

_**-mmm"**__**si este tipo juega con fuego…pues acabara quemándose**__**…", pues realmente no se que es lo que quieres sasuke-kun -repitió sakura, pero se acerco y le murmuro en el oído con voz ronca muy sensualmente-pero cuando me lo quieras decir, te escuchare atentamente…**_

_**sasuke se sonrojo suavemente ºoº, sorprendiendo a más de uno; se ve veía tan lindo con las mejillas pintadas de rojo y con una mirada de sorpresa**__**."Que lindo se ve v"pensó sakura (inner/sakura: se ve precioso…waaaaa Nuestro sasuke-kun, es una monada ºwº ) "desde cuando es nuestro sasuke-kun?"preguntó sakura con una ceja alzada(inner/sakura: desde que nos enamoramos de él) "E-e-e-na-morar-rr-me de –de él?, has perdido la chaveta?" (inner/sakura: sigue negándolo, pero no conseguirás sacarlo de nuestro corazón..jejeje) "¬.¬"**_

_**-Lo siento, sa-su-ke-kun-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara-pero ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, asi que nos vemos, "darling"-y se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla muy cerca a boca, dejando a un sasuke muy desconsertado y algo sonrojado…**_

_**--continuara--**_

Hola! a todos, se que no tengo excusa pero pienso re-editar todo mi fict… realmente me he dado cuenta de mis faltas y deseo corregirlas; ahora que estaré más tiempo con la computadora.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…pero es necesario…

Si les gusta la historia háganmelo saber…si no…bueno también …recuerden que soy nuevecita en lo de escribir…jejeje

Un beso…

Kuki-chan


	2. Él

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Capitulo 2: "Él"**

"_Es muy extraña" pensó Sasuke, _estaba sentado debajo de un gran árbol de cerezos. Aún pensando el porque lo había "casi" besado, estaba desconcertado

-rayos-murmuró maldiciendo, le había gustado besarla, y el "casi" beso lo estaba volviendo loco. Suspiró

-¿que sucede teme?-le preguntó Naruto con una mirada inocente

-hmp, nada que te importe usurakonkachi- le respondió de manera cortante

-mmm, veo que el beso de Haruno, te a dejado impactado-comentó Neji sonriendo burlón. Sasuke lo miró de manera fulmínate, este rió- que vas a hacer Sasuke

-…no lo se, además yo estoy con…con… ¿con quién estoy?-preguntó Sasuke mirando a sus amigos

-jajaja, que rápido te olvidas de tu novia, creo que se llama Karin ¿no?-preguntó Sai a sus amigos los cuales asintieron

-bueno, pues me olvide y qué?!-exclamó Sasuke aún pensando en el beso, "rose de labios" con Sakura –a cualquiera se le puede olvidar-agregó tratándose de justificarse-tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

-si-dijo Sai sonriendo-como por ejemplo el rose de labios de Sakura

-si, exacto…un momento-miró a sus amigos que se revolcaban de la risa-¡oye!, dejen de reírse-y al ver que no paraban frunció el ceño –hmp, con amigos así, para que quiero enemigos…

-Vamos _**Sasuke-kun **_–dijo burlón Sai aún sosteniendo su estomago de tanto reir-te gustó que Sakura "casi" te besara

-…-"me gustó?!, deben estar bromeando… _**""(inner/Sasuke: Te encantó, sus labios posándose sobre nuestra mejilla, carajo! Debemos tenerla)**_ "¬¬ ¿debemos?" _**(inner/Sasuke: Por supuesto, dios es un ángel)**_ "Estas Bromeando, es el demonio vestido de mujer" _**(inner/Sasuke: ja! Ni tu te la crees…bueno ni yo…bueno será el sereno, pero dejando las cosas bien en claro la deseamos**__)_ "mmm…desear es otra cosa…bueno esta para comérsela y yo…"-auch!

Sus amigos le habían peñiscado, ¿para qué?, para sacarlo del trance en que se encontraba

-jajaja, en que pensabas Sasuke?-quiso saber Nauro curioso

-en quien…, mejor dicho- retificó Neji con una sonrisa

-seguro que, en la "**cerecito"-**comentó Sai sonriendo al igual que Neji

Sasuke frunció el ceño enojado. Apreciaba a sus amigos, pero esto era el colmo, se burlaban de él, de sasuke Uchiha no, eso no lo iba a permitir…

-veamos pues, que diran…Ino-miro a Sai-Tenten-miro a Neji –y Hinata- Naruto se sonrojo-jajaja-rió malignamente

-…-Neji y Sai algo sonrojado aparto la vista hacia otro lado

-Yo estoy con Tsubasa, así no se de que me hablas-apenas murmuró Neji

-teme!, que dices….-le reclamó Naruto

-para ver si así se meten en sus problemas y me dejan tranquilo….-agregó este antes de pararse – los veré en el salón- termino de decir antes de irse.

"_molestos, que clase de amigos eran, si se burlaban en ves de ayudarlo…" _pensó suspirando caminó por los pasillos casi desiertos, dobló la esquina y se dirigió hacia su lugar favorito, la azotea…ahí si podía meditar…

Pero, por no darse cuenta, al abrir la puerta que lleva a la azotea, chocó con algo…o mejor dicho **tiró** a alguien

-Rayos!, quien fue-preguntó una voz que él conocía muy bien, agachó la cabeza y la vio. Aquella persona que no lo dejaba pensar como solía hacer, ella que lo volvía loco, ella que estaba en sus pensamientos y jamás haga lo que haga podría sacarla de ahí…

Pero tratando de ser indiferente dijo-ah!, eres tu…-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella levantó la mirada y vio a la persona que menos quería encontrar "Sasuke Uchiha"

-Solo eso vas a decir después de que me tiraste al suelo?-preguntó esta algo enfadada

-hmp que molesta-dijo simplemente Sasuke, pero dándole la mano para ayudarla a pararse

-encima me dices molesta?!-exclamo Sakura ofendida

-mo-les-ti-a-repitió Sasuke despacio como pensando que Sakura no lo habia escuchado bien.

Sakura frunció el ceño, pero antes de reclamarle algo, cambió radicalmente de expresión "_que le sucede, por dios! Mujeres_" penso el Uchiha completamente confundido. Ella le sonreía eso si era una sorpresa; pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, ella tiró de él hacia la azotea, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-que te sucede Haruno?-quiso saber Sasuke mirándola intensamente

-Bueno…Sasuke-kun-dijo esta son riendo - tu sabes…

-No, no se-dijo este frunciendo el ceño-explícamelo

-con mucho gusto-dijo ella antes de cogerlo del cuello y besarlo apasionadamente, dejándolo O.K. _"bien esto no me lo esperaba" _pensó Sasuke antes de corresponderle, pero al momento en que Sakura le permitió explorar más a fondo, la puerta de la azotea se abrió. _"Mierda!",_ pensó el Uchiha molesto por la interrupción, se volvió para ver quien había sido el causante de esto, para decirle que se largara de una buena vez, pero cuando miró al intruso vio a PLASTICA de Karin.

-Se puede saber, que haces con esta?!-gritó Karin con la cara roja por la ira

-hpm-fue lo único que dijo-eso no te importa

-No Me Importa!-Exclamó Furiosa-claro que me importa!, eres mi novio!, y no voy a permitir que una cualquiera te bese delante de mi

-Mira Hueca, Yo No Soy Como Tu Para Que Me Taches De Cualquiera!- Respondió Sakura Enfadada

-¡Estupida!

-¡Descerebrada!

-¡Perra!

-¡Zorra!

-¡Imbecil!

-¡Idiota!

-Eh…Estupida

-Jajaja, no cabe duda alguna que no tienes cerebro-le burlo Sakura con sorna

-PE..-no pudo terminar Sasuke se paró frente a esta y le dijo

-Karin, te molesta que este con Sakura ¿verdad?-Karin sonrió asintiendo-pues fácil…

-Ya no te acercaras más a ella no?

-No, se acabó Karin, terminamos…

Y sin nada más que decir, se volvió y salió del lugar dejando a Karin y Sakura juntas. Caminó por los pasillos y entró al aula, visualizo a sus amigos y se encaminó a ellos, también vio a las amigas de Sakura fulminándolo con la mirada, no le importó.

-Sasuke-teme, que te pasó?-preguntó Naruto- tu ibas por delante, donde estabas?

-Por ahí-se limitó a decir este sentándose en su sitió habitual. Sus amigos lo miraron pero no dijeron nada más

En eso la puerta se abre y aparece… Sakura, si ella con el cabello algo revuelto y con una mejilla roja; Karin también entro con el cabello más revuelto, los lentes caídos , con ambos cachetes rojos, y murmurando "por dios, mis uñas!"

-Que le pasó a Haruno?-preguntó Neji sorprendido por su entrada, además de percatarse de su sonrisa de victoria

- parece ser que se pelearon por Sasuke-dijo Sai riendo

-jajaja…tu crees?-preguntó una voz a su espalda

Todos voltearon y abrieron la boca al máximo. Era Gaara

Sabaku no Gaara, pelirojo de ojos verdes claros, alto , también perteneció en el grupo de los chicos, pero por razones familiares él, y sus 2 hermanos, Temari y Kankuro tuvieron que ir a vivir a Suna y estuar ahí.

-Gaara!- dijieron los 4 chicos estupefactos

-p-p-p-pero tu estabas en Suna-habló Neji

-Estaba…-respondió gaara sonriendo (n/a: Si señores, Sonriendo!)

-Por que no nos dijiste que volverías hoy?-le recriminó Naruto

-jajaja, era una sorpresa!-dijo este

-Pues vaya sorpresa!-comento Sai-me alegro de que estés otra vez con nosotros, por que no te volverás a ir no?

-nop, mis padres se quedaron en Suna, pero yo y mis hermano decidimos mejor terminar nuestros estudios en Konoha, ahora volveremos a ser el grupo-sex-symbol completo

-aaaaa- dijeron los cuatro y luego se echaron a reír

La puerta del salón se abrió y en eso entra, Hatake Kakashi, su tutor siempre llegaba tarde

-Bueno…me tope con una abuelita y la ayudé a cruzar la call…

-¡Mentiroso!-exclamaron todos

-erg…bueno, como saben, el concurso anual de colegio es en 2 semanas, y como se que muchos no les gusta trabajar en algo-miró a los chicos- será un proyecto por grupo de 2-empezaron a cuchichear-pero yo diré la parejas-no se hicieron faltos lo reclamos-es mi decisión, o los jalaré en mi materia

Todos se callaron- así me gusta-dijo Kakashi-haber las parejas son…

-Shikamaru y Temari –

-Neji y Tenete-

-Gaara y Tsuki-

-Naruto y Hinata-

-Kankuro y Matsuri-

-Sai e Ino-

.

.

.

Y siguió con la lista hasta…

-Sasuke y Sakura

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó general por parte de todas la chicas del lugar

-¡Noooooo!-esa fue Sakura

-Es mi última palabra, si no…reprobarás

Sakura se calló sabía que no tenía alternativa alguna, y miró a Sasuke como si fuera el culpable de Todo

"_Esto será divertido"_ pensó sasuke sonriendo

--Continuara--

Hola de nuevo, si, si lo se, seguro por ahí me quieren matar…, pero les recomiendo que esperen unos meses más…aunque sea solo hasta terminar el fict.

Pues aquí dejándoles el próximo capitulo…si puedo actualizare los que ya tengo arreglados..

Bye bye

Kuki-chan


	3. Es hora de la tortura

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_**Capitulo 3: Es hora de la tortura**_

"_Genial" _pensó Sakura mortificada _"Esto no me lo desea ni mi peor enemigo"_

_**-Waaaa!, nos tocó con Sasuke-sex-symbol-gritó muy emocionada su inner dando pequeños saltitos-estaremos juntos!**_

_-Estas Borracha?!-preguntó Sakura con una mirada de miedo total- yo y "ese" nunca podríamos estar juntos!_

_**-"ese", es NUESTRO Sasuke-kunnnnn-le corrigió inner Sakura con dos corazones en forma de ojos- que suerte tenemos!!**_

_-SUERTE?!, yo creo que es todo lo contrario, Dios, será mi tormento…_

_**-Pero recuerda lo que nos dijeron las chicas, podemos conquistarlo- le recordó sonriendo**_

_-uhmm…puede ser, pero –miró a su inner que la miraba suplicante -¬¬ ok, ok lo intentare…_

_**-Hablas como si fueras al mismo infierno… ¬.¬**_

_-u.u eso es para mi, estar con Sasuke Uchiha es como estar con el mismo Diablo_

_**-Oh vamos, no es para tanto…bueno… nooo!! Si creo que tienes algo de razón T.T….**_

_-¬.¬ ya callate, vienen las chicas…a darme su pésame seguro…_

**--Fin Discusión Interna--**

-Bravo Sakura, te tocó con TU sasuke-kun-le fregó Ino sonriendo burlona

-eh…(**i****nner: si el pésame, claro..¬¬)**eres mala Ino-cerda!

-jajaja, calla frente-le dijo esta aún sonriendo burlonamente

-Pero Sakura, recuerda lo que dijiste, esta vez tienes que mostrarle a ese mero de Sasuke Uchiha quien eres tu-le recordó Tenten

-…-

-por cierto, Sakura estarán solitos…-le dijo Hinata con una mirada maliciosa **(inner: Hinataaa!!) –**solos tú y él

-jajajajajaja, Hinata tiene razón, debes aprovechar, cerezo-dijo Ino mostrando también su lado malicioso

-y nosotras como buenas amigas debemos ayudarla…con el equipamiento adecuado-dijo Tenten sonriendo cruelmente

"_Rayos!, creo que nunca debí hacer esa especie de venganza" _pensó una Sakura chibi con una gran gota detrás de la cabeza y con cascadas en los ojos mientras sus amigas la cogían de los brazos para llevarlas a sus dormitorios… y tratarla como maniquí, diciendo _"esto no", "esto tampoco"_ aunque, si podía jugar con Sasuke Uchiha entonces todo estaría genial.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Era Sábado, y como no tenían clases Sasuke le había dicho "_preparate, vamos a mi casa a comenzar el proyecto"._ por Dios a veces era un mandón…que la sacaba de quicio. Y "gracias" a eso sus amigas la habían estado "preparando" para "cautivar" al Uchiha.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Cerca de las 11:00 am y Sasuke estaba en la puerta del colegio esperando a SU pelirosa; al verla casi se le cae la quijada, con un sexy vestido color verde que combinaban a la perfección con sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas, las sandalias de color del vestido y su cabello totalmente suelto, y no tenía rastro de maquillaje salvo por el poco brillo que tenía sus labios, que tanto quería, no, ansiaba probar _"¿YO?, dije eso_" se preguntó mentalmente Sasuke confundido, _"Se ve hermosa, diablos!"_. Pero no pudo reprocharse ya que ella estaba caminando hacia él.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Acababa de bajar las escaleras y caminaba hacia el mandón, perdón, del Uchiha; y se sonrojo un poco _"se ve muy bien" _pensó mirándolo atentamente, vestía unos pantalones jeans negros, y una camisa azul oscura con un botón abierto dándole un aire más sexy, su cabellos algo bailaba con el viento… (_**Inner/Sakura:"Waaa… está para comérselo!!".**_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ya era hora de que te dignaras a bajar-le reprochó Sasuke con su mirada seria

-Yo hago lo que se me plazca- respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño pero al ver que Karin pasaba por ahí agregó-como vamos a estar en TU CASA pues tenía que dar buena impresión tu sabes tus padres

-No creo que los conozcas, ellos están trabajando-dijo este realmente confundido mientras caminaban hacia la puerta

-Bueno, que más da- dijo simplemente Sakura al ver que Karin la miraba con odio sonrió y dijo –Sasuke-kun-lo cogió del brazo-vamos o llegaremos tarde

-hmp-fue lo único que pronunció el peliazul sin entender, mientras una Karin enfadada quería asesinar a Sakura (_**inner: Genial)**_

Caminaron hasta el auto de sasuke, bueno "limosina" de Sasuke, la cual siempre venía a recogerlo los sábados y lo traía los domingos. Entraron y se pusieron cómodos, aunque sasuke estaba frente a ella, y el espacio era amplio, Sakura sentía la respiración de este en su cuello; mientras este sentía el delicioso aroma de desprendía, un olor a cerezos. Ambos estaban mirando en direcciones opuestas pero mirándose de soslayo.

Al salir del auto, sakura se quedó sorprendida, era en toda palabra, una mansión, con pileta y un amplio jardín, bueno, sabía que la casa del uchiha era grande, pero nunca se la imaginó igual de hermosa. Sasuke sonreía, se acercaron a la puerta e ingresaron "guau" fue lo que Sasuke escuchó de sus labios, rió en voz baja y agregó

-Vamos, mi dormitorio es en el segundo piso

-oks-respondió simplemente sakura

Empezó a subir las escaleras junto a Sasuke que no le quitaba los ojos de encima y la ponía nerviosa; claro que, Sasuke lo sabía y lo hacía a propósito con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Comenzaba a sacarla de quicio. Caminaron por los amplios pasillos, _dios, este lugar es inmenso_ pensó Sakura hasta llegar a una puerta, que Sasuke abrió y le indicó que entrara

"_ohh" _fue lo único que pudo decir Sakura ya que estaba muy impresionada, la habitación era todo de color azul oscuro con algunas partes celestes, su cama se encontraba en la parte izquierda, al igual que las paredes sus sabanas eran del mismo color azul; también había un gran ropero, sus libros todos en forma desordenada reposaban en su librero, un escritorio donde reposaban cosas de oficina, pero lo que sorprendió a Sakura era que había un foto de una mujer bellísima colgada en la puerta

-Es hermosa…-comentó mirando a la mujer, tenía el cabello negro y ojos de color marrones que erradicaban ternura y paz-¿quién es?

-Es mi madre-respondió simplemente sasuke dejando su mochila sobre su cama e invitándola a que hiciera lo mismo

-oh…es muy bonita-le dijo esta aún mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-hpm-

-Bueno pues, empecemos-pidió Sakura poniéndose de pie y acercándose al él

Pero al caminar, no vio la casaca que sasuke tenía en el suelo; y sin habérselo propuesto, Sakura tropezó cayendo lentamente al suelo. _¡Genial, solo esto me pasa a mi!_ , cerró los ojos para que el golpe llegara, pero no llegó, luego de un rato entreabrió los ojos y vio que Sasuke la tenía cogida de la cintura apegándola hacia él y así evitando que esta toque el suelo.

Sakura se sonrojo ya que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, se sentía extraña, algo en ella empezó a florecer de alegría _"¿Qué?, no, no puedo sentir esto por el!" _pensó alarmada dispuesta a regañarle lo miró directamente hacia sus ojos negros. Eso no ayudó. Lentamente sus caras se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta quedar unos pocos centímetros del uno al otro, Sasuke sonrió y se acercó más mientras que Sakura solo pudo hacer una cosa, _escapar__**, **_simplemente se levantó estableciendo una GRAN distancia entre ellos, otra vez, y dejando a Sasuke totalmente frustrado.

-…-"_rayos!, esta vez se escapó pero no lo logrará otra vez" _pensó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño, pero luego sonrió _"por lo menos la he puesto nerviosa" _rió por la cara roja de que ella ponía

-De que te ríes Uchiha?-le preguntó Sakura con una vena en la frente-y por que rayos no ordenas tu habitación!

-no tengo por que darte explicaciones-le respondió dándole la espalda y caminando hasta el escritorio.

"_dios, este día será muyyyy largo"_ pensó Sakura con resignación caminando hacia su verdugo, digo, hacia Sasuke arrastrando los pies

"_este será el día en que acabes en mis brazos, Sakura, como me llamo Sasuke Uchiha" _pensó sasuke sonriendo mirando como la chica se acercaba a él resignada.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Una pelinegra caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, tarareando una canción, hasta que escuchó, mejor dicho, alguien exclamó su nombre, haciendo automáticamente que voltee hacia atrás. Y lo vio, Naruto caminaba hacia ella con una sonrisa en la cara, como la de un niño que acabara de recibir un dulce.

-Hinata-channnnn-saludó Naruto sonriendo- como estas?

-N-naruto-kun, k-konichiwa-saludó la ojiperla sonrojada-ejm-tosió no debía mostrarse nerviosa con él

-etto, quería preguntarte si ya deseas comenzar con el trabajo-comentó Naruto

-ah-_Naruto Uzumaki quería hacer TAREA?!, quien es ese, y donde esta mi Naruto-kun? Pensó Hinata sorprendida-_ooo…pues claro, cuando puedes?

-mmm, dentro de 1 hora, nos vemos en la biblioteca?-preguntó naruto sonriendo

-h-hai-respondió esta sonrojándose _"ya deja de sonrojarte" _se reprochó mentalmente hinata

"_Kawai" _pensó naruto mirándola, se veía hermosa, con el aire moviendo sus cabellos, y sus mejillas con un tinte rojo. Sin pensarlo se sonrojo y se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza, como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso-etto, bueno, nos vemos Hina-chan-se despidió alegremente

-nos vemos, na-naruto-kun-entonces él dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino.

"_Este será un día agitado"_ pensaron Hinata y Naruto mientras cada uno se iba por su lado

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Caminaba por los pasillos enojada, "_como rayos se atrevía a decirle eso?"._ Tenten caminaba en dirección a las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas, si hacer caso, al constante llamado del Hyuga.

_**Caminó en dirección a Neji para decirle que deberían empezar con el trabajo para kakashi, peor lo encontró con la Tonta de su novia**_

_**-erg…perdón por interrumpir-dijo Tenten indiferentemente-pero Hyuga, tu y yo debemos hablar**_

_**-Y tu de qué podrías habalr con MI novio-preguntó Tsubasa con recelo**_

_**-Mira, Tsubasa, eso es entre él y yo así que por favor no te pongas posesiva**_

_**-Callate, le dijo Neji- ella puede hacer lo que quiera**_

_**-¬.¬ bueno, me importa un comino, solo te digo que es mejor que de una buena vez, hagamos le trabajo para Kakashi, o nos irá mal**_

_**-bueno-**_

_**-Neji-kun, es verdad eso?-preguntó **_

_**-si..**_

_**-pero, hoy no harán nada cierto?-**_

_**-eso no te incumbe-le calló Tenten**_

_**-callate Tenten, yo tengo que salir con ella hoy, así que será otro día**_

_**-que?! Vas a salir con ella, en vez de comenzar con el trabajo?**_

_**-si, o que prefieres que me quede con tigo en vez de irme con ella?-preguntó con una ceja levantada. Tenten se sonrojó**_

_**-pues bien, has lo que quieras-dijo antes de dar la vuelta-pero luego no me culpes de algo, cuando yo tenga cosas que hacer**_

_**-ja!, como si salieras con alguien…-bien esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso…dio media vuelta y se marchó furiosa hacía su cuarto**_

-Espera, Tenten…

-Dejame en paz!-respondió esta

-pero tu tuvistes la culpa!- le dijo Neji caminando más rápido hasta alcanzarla. Tenten se paró y voltió a ver a Neji con los ojos encendidos por la ira. Este retrocedió casi por inercia

-Yo?!-dijo indignada-la culpa la tuvo la ¡hueca! de tu novia

-No le digas asi a Tsubasa-

-Yo le digo como me da la reverenda gana-

-no lo harás-

-¬.¬# mira Hyuga, dejame en paz, que ahora mi paciencia está al límite, y créeme no quieres sobrepasarla

-ya basta tenten, regresaré a las 4:00 así que nos vemos

-lo siento, pero ahora YO soy la que debe hacer algo, y sabes que?, no puedo!

-harás lo que te digo (n/a: que mandón ¬.¬#)

-no lo haré-dijo antes de dar media vuelta

-Lo harás-agregó este antes de cogerla y aprisionarla entre la pared y su cuerpo-¿verdad?-preguntó sensualmente en su oído

-ahh…-Tenten se sonrojó y vió la sonrisa de la cara del Hyuga y se enojó-lo siento Neji, pero a las 4 no puedo…

-A que hora?

-mmm-se perdió en su fragancia-estto…a- a las 6

-bien- dijo este soltandola y dando la vuelta-nos vemos a las 6- y se fue

"_Por qué no pude negarme?"_ pensó Tenten frustrada _"será una día muy larga"_

Continuará

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

¡¡Bah!!, Neji es algo mando..y para mi siempre lo ha sido…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…si es así; háganmelo saber, si no también.

Un Beso…

Kuki-chan


	4. capitulo 4

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_**Capitulo 4: Por qué lo hice?!**_

_-ahh…-Tenten se sonrojó y vió la sonrisa de la cara del Hyuga y se enojó-lo siento Neji, pero a las 4 no puedo…_

_-A que hora?_

_-mmm-se perdió en su fragancia-estto….. a las 6_

_-bien- dijo este soltándola y dando la vuelta-nos vemos a las 6- y se fue_

"_Por qué no pude negarme?" pensó Tenten frustrada "será una día muy largo" _

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Mientras tanto una rubia de ojos azules, caminaban tranquilamente por las pistas de tenis, pensando en el próximo partido de entrenamiento con la escuela vecina. _"Sencillos 1: Sakura, sencillos 2: Yo, sencillos3: Rina, Dobles 1: Tomoe y Winry, Dobles 2: Tasuki y Anko". _Todo marchaba bien, hasta que alguien la interrumpió

-oye, preciosa-llamó una voz sensual a sus espaldas-podemos hablar?

-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sai?!

-jajaja…parece ser que vistes un fantasma…y si soy yo-se burló Sai con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro

Ino enrojeció y frunció el ceño-¿qué quieres?-preguntó algo nerviosa

-no te la tomes con migo, solo quería saber cuando empezaremos el proyecto solo son 2 semanas, que nos dio Kakashi

-eh?...cierto el proyecto…rayos!, tendrá que ser mañana…-lo meditó un poco-puedes hoy?

-¡epa!, no sabía lo desesperada que estabas por estar a mi lado-rió Sai, pero se arrepintió al instante. Ino estaba enfadada

-eres un imbécil!, solo lo decía por el partido de tennis que nos toca a nosotras con la escuela …-se calló meditando-mmmm… vez!, ya ni me acuerdo su nombre!-le echó la culpa a Sai

-no es mi culpa tu falta de memoria Ino-chan, así que por los pantalones de Merlín….

-Deja de decir eso!, loco obsesionado de Harry Potter **(n/a inner: jajaja! Bravo Sai…! ) **y si digo que lo haremos Hoy es que lo HAREMOS HOY!, QUEDÓ CLARO?!

-mmm… si pero no era necesario gritar, ¿o si?-preguntó-ahora todos pensaran que haremos otra cosa-jeje-rió maliciosamente mientras ponía una cara indescriptible

-hpm-Ino estaba completamente sonrojada pero dándose vuelta aclaró-te esperaré a las 4 en la biblioteca, ¡no faltes, o será lo último que hagas en tu vida!

-ok ok ahí estaré, preciosa-dijo en tono burlón Sai, peor se echó a correr al ver el aura negra que emanaba Ino.

-uff… lo amo, pero un día de estos creo que lo asesinaré-gruñó Ino yéndose al campo de tenis a practicar un poco-¿por qué lo hago?

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

No sabía que ponerse, estaba indecisa Naruto le había dicho que la esperaba en la biblioteca pero como ese día era libre si querían no se ponían el uniforme. Bien se decidió por una blusa azul oscura y unos jeans oscuros, sandalias y se dejó el cabello suelo; simplemente sujetados por dos ganchos.

Caminó lentamente hacía el lugar de encuentro, pero desgraciadamente se tropezó con Shiguky, un tipo alto de ojos castaños guapo pero era un creído mujeriego; una vez le pidió a hinata para salir; esta se negó. Desde entonces no ha podido sacárselo de encima.

-Hola Hinata, como estas?-preguntó Shiguky mirándola de arriba abajo y casualmente deteniéndose en su blusa

-bien, gracias-respondió ácidamente y por cortesía agregó-y tu?

-yo??, bien; ahora mucho mejor-siguió recorriéndola con la mirada por todo el cuerpo

-¬.¬# pues me alegro, pero ya me tengo que ir-se despidió Hinata tratando de escapar de su lado

-no ten rápido, lindura-dijo algo picado-no quieres hablar con migo? o.ó

-yo?, contigo no tengo nada que hablar-dijo Hinata- así que Déjame en paz

-no te pongas difícil Hinata-habló shiguky sonriendo libidinosamente-vamos a caminar

-lo siento, pero ya tengo planes-se dio la vuelta pero este la sujetó con fuerza-suéltame!

-mira Hinata, tengo paciencia, pero todo tiene un límite, así que no te pongas caprichosa y vamos de una vez

-cállate!, y DEJAME EN PAZ!-gritó Hinata-suelta, me lastimas

-jajaja…aquí no están tus amigas para ayudarte-dijo acercándose a ella lentamente

-aléjate-previno Hinata

-o si no…-retó Shiguky frunciendo el ceño

-te golpearé-advirtió Hinata Ò.Ó enfadada

-jajaja, por favor-rió de manera sarcástica y acercándose lo suficiente le susurró-eso jamás sucederá.

"_Bien está a punto de besarme, así que medidas desesperadas, requieren acciones desesperadas y un tanto violentas"_ pensó Hinata enojada. En ese instante hinata pensó lo suficiente como para darle un buen rodillazo en un lugar donde los hombres tienen su mayor "orgullo", dejándolo completamente adolorido. Gracias a ello Dhiguky la soltó y ella trató de escapar. Pero él estaba enfadado, si, muy muy muy enfadado, así que de un solo movimiento la volvió a atrapar para luego lanzarle una cachetada.

Muy mal.

Iba a pagarlo.

Con sangre…

Pero antes de cualquier cosa en contra de él. Su salvador llegó

Naruto tenía una cara de pocos amigos dirigidos hacia Shiguky, claro que este no lo vio por que estaba de espaldas, estaba, como decirlo?, enfadado?, molesto?, furioso?, Dios!, solo él lo sabía porque su rostro reflejaba odio…

-mira estúpida a mi…

-vaya, vaya, quién lo hubiera creído de ti, Tshukamani-dijo Naruto haciendo que este se dé la vuelta completamente. Error Naruto le propinó un puñetazo, que le derribó al suelo

-Que te sucede Uzumaki-se quejó Shiguky adolorído

-Para que aprendas a no golpear a una chica-contesto simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

-esta me la pagarás Uzumaki, lo juro-dijo este antes de irse de ahí dejándolos completamente solos.

-Te encuentras bien, Hinata?-preguntó mirándola-no te hizo nada verdad?

-g-g-gracias Naruto-kun-dijo hinata sonriendo-me salvastes de Shiguky, y te lo agradezco

-de nada Hina-chan, vámonos

-claro-dijo esta sonriendo pero se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha, dejando al pobre de Naruto tonto. Estaba sonrojodo, y se veía tan lindo…

-Naruto-kun?, vamos?-preguntó Hinata al ver a su amigo quedarse parado, se sonrojó "¿_que hice?"_ Se pregunto

-cl-cl-claro-o-se sacudió la cabeza y agregó-por supuesto Hinata chan…

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

"_Bien, era una suerte tener a ella de compañera"_ pensó Sauke viendo como sakura resolvía con facilidad _"es toda una cerebrito, pero yo tbm lo soy" _se alabó Sasuke _"soy él único con él que compite" _sonrió

-Por que sonríes, Uchiha?, tenemos que avanzar más-se quejó Sakura-así que deja de fantasear y ponte de una vez a trabajar

-esta bien Sakura, no te pongas melodramática-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-no me pongo nada

-si

-No

-Si

-Ya basta!, hay me sacas de quicio Uchiha, deseo golpearte mucho sabes?

-Por que mejor no haces otra cosa?-preguntó Sasuke con voz sensual

-otr-ot-ra cosa, como qué-e—tartamudeó sonrojándose (_**inner Sakura: shanarooo!, sasuke-kun no está ofreciendo besarlo!!,**_ _Sakura:"no, no lo hace__**"**_ _**inner Sakura: SI LO HACE**_ _Sakura: "NOOOO",_ _**inner Sakura: cállate y respondele**_ _Sakura:_ "TwT por que yo?")

-claro-

-como qué Uchiha

-mmm…no se-se paró y caminó hasta ella, se acercó a su oído y murmuró-algo que involucre a los dos

Sakura tragó saliva-no-no s e de qué hablas

Sasuke se acercó y muy suavemente besó la mejilla de Sakura y bajo por su cuello hasta llegar hasta llegar a la base de la misma. Sakura jadeó al sentir los labios del moreno, Sasuke sonrió al ver el poder que tenía sobre ella. Lentamente fue subiendo sus labios hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios…esa sensación era inigualable, se sentía en el cielo…la persona más afortunada del planeta.

Sakura esta sorprendida, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, y en su estómago había ¿mariposas?,_ bien!, algo no está bien _pensó mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones que la embargaban.

"_Rayos, como no puedo detenerlo!!, hay tengo ganas de besarlo!!"_ pensaba Sakura mientras cerraba los ojos "_Bueno a lo mejor me sirve de experiencia, además siempre tuve curiosidad de saber como besa Sasuke-kun__**" ( Inner Sakura: waaaaa!!, besalo!, besalo!, besalo!, BESALOOOOO!!")**_ "No era necesario chillar"se quejó Sakura _**(inner sakura: calla y tan solo besalo!!")**_

Sus corazones empezaron a latir a un ritmo frenético, y sus mentes estaban en… ¿el cielo?, ¿el paraíso?, sentían que volaban…y que si se separaban caerían en la más profundo delas tinieblas, al vacío, por lo cual ambos se rindieron.

Al ver a Sakura cerrar los ojos, vio por sentado, que se estaba rindiendo… _"es bueno saberlo"_ pensó antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella. Muy lentamente fue recorriendo su boca, suavemente la cogió de la cintura para estrecharla contra él; ella por supuesto se aferró a sus cabellos y jaló hacia ella. La lengua de Sasuke se abrió paso en la boca de sSakura, y recorrió cada parte de esta.

Este sentimiento no lo podían explicar, estaban fascinados; el uno con el otro; era como estar en el paraíso.

Sakura suspiro

Sasuke se aferró más a ella

Se sentían completos al estar juntos

Un sentimiento brotó dentro de ambos

Y Aunque mañana se pregunten… _**¿Por qué lo hice?!**_

--continuara--


	5. Otra vez

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Sakura suspiro_

_Sasuke se aferró más a ella_

_Ambos se necesitaban…aunque no lo sabían_

_Aunque mañana se preguntarán… ¿Por qué lo hice?!_

_**Capitulo 5: Otra vez**_

Ambos se aferraban como si estuvieran soldados, uno con el otro; los labios de Sasuke eran suaves y se acomodaron a la perfección con Sakura. Estuvieron así por varios minutos (que les parecieron eternos), ambos se separaron lentamente, Sasuke recostó su frente a la de Sakura y suspiró.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados

Ambos respiraban agitadamente

Ambos querían volver a besarse…

**POV SASUKE**

Sasuke abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura que lo miraba, completamente sonrojada, pero molesta "ay dios!, ¿me querrá golpear?" pensó preocupado, ya que sabía muy bien lo duro que eran los puñetes de ella

_**Inner/Sasuke: quiero besarla!!**_ _Sasuke: O.o ¿otra vez?_ _**Inner/Sasuke: SI Si SI SI SI MÁS Y MÁS Y MÁS HASTA QUE YA NO PODAMOS MOVER LOS LABIOS. UwU**_ Sasuke: _Realmente estoy loco_ _**inner/Sasuke: vamos no digas que no te ha gustado…**_ _Sasuke: yo no he dicho eso..Aunque tienes razón, es la mejor de las que he besado…_

oooooooooOOOOoooooooo

**POV SAKURA**

Al abrir los ojos vió que él los tenía cerrados, respirtando pausadamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro "Que lindo se ve" penso, al ver que abria los ojos se sonrojó a más no poder pero frunció el ceño al ver que la miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos.

_**Inner/Sakura: Genial!, Sasuke-kun besa..waaaaaa quiero másssssss**_ Sakura: ¬¬ basta baka _**inner/Sakura: TwT quiero muuuuuuuchossss besossss de Sasuke-kunnnnnn **_Sakura: NOOO

_**Inner/Sakura: no niegues lo evidente, TE encantó el beso**_ Sakura: º-º tal vez… _**inner/Sakura: ja-ja-ja ahora sé porque todas las chicas se mueren por besarlo… **_Sakura: O.O hmp

oooooooooOOOOoooooooo

-esto…

-bueno…

Sakura quiso empezar a hablar, pero Sasuke con un movimiento la volvió a besar. La dejó sorprendida, pero no lo empujó, y entrelazo los dedos en sus cabellos atrayéndolo hacia ella, otra vez.

Sus labios empezaron una danza rítmica, otra vez.

Sasuke justo cuando creyó que podía avanzar más, la puerta se abrió, haciendo que los dos salten sobresaltados.

-Vaya, vaya-comentó el intruso _"genial, justo lo que me faltaba" _pensó Sasuke molesto-no deberías estar estudiando Sasuke-_**chan**_

-No deberías estar en la universidad, _Aniki_?-preguntó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

"_¿Aniki?, si se parecen, dios que hice para merecer esto" _pensaba Sakura mientras los veía discutir

-jajaja, tengo libre hasta las 3:00-comentó su hermano sonriendo

-Itachi, si abres la puerta sin tocar, otra vez, te mataré-lo amenazó Sasuke sonriendo malignamente pero con aire molesto

-Sasuke-chan, se ha vuelto un hombre…-habló su hermano haciendo que sakura soltara una pequeña risa-pero mira quien está aquí, si es Haruno Sakura-chan

- hola-saludo algo sonrojado

-Hola preciosa-dijo Itachi viendo a su hermano rabiar y agregó- ¿Qué haces con él?

-etto..yo..yo no…

-Itachi, no deberías coquetear con ella, porque se lo diré a Yuuki-le reprendió Sasuke con una sonrisa diabólica

-vamos Sasuke, no creo que tengas que decirle na…-se calló al ver la expresión de su hermano-bien, me voy. Luego bajen, nuestros padres vendrán hoy Sasuke, y por lo que veo vendrán con los Haruno, los Hyuga y Los Uzumaki…

-Genial, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto…juntos!!, Dios que te hice?!-lo interrumpió Sakura mortificada- lo único faltante es que también venga Sai…

-jajaja, pues acertaste cerezo, Sai también vendrá con sus padres; por cierto, será mejor que te quedes ya que tus padres también vendrán

-¬.¬# Dios me odia-se lamentó Sakura con sarcasmo-espero que venga Hinata

-jajaja…vendrá luego….sigan con lo que estaban haciendo-agregó antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación dejándolos callados, colorados, y nervioso…

OOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO

"ufff, estoy cansadísima" pensó Ino jadeando "soy la única que ha practica tenis"- ¡Cierto!, tengo que apurarme, sai me debe estar esperando-dijo suspirando y dirigiéndose a las duchas con resignación-justo cuando quería tomar una siesta.

Más tarde

Ino corría a gran velocidad hacia la Biblioteca, disculpándose con los que chocaba de casualidad por el camino. Al llegar a su destino, dio un suspiro y entró. Encontró a Sai en la mesa más alejada de la puerta con muchos libros, y…¬.¬# rodeado de chicas.

Con unos ágiles pasos, caminó entre las mesas y se dirigió a su "compañero" de trabajo. Sin importarle que todos la miraban; menos claro sai y su grupito de "babosas".

**POV SAI**

Entré a la biblioteca, "espero que Ino se encuentre ahí" pensé. Suspiro "Donde rayos se metió ahora?" pensé mientras me dirigía a la mesa más alejada para pasar desapercibido. "Genial" murmure cuando un grupo de chicas se me acercó y me hicieron plática

-Sai-kun, hola

-Sai-kun ¿Cómo estás?

-y bla, bla, bla

"Dios que hice para merecer esto?"pensé mientras miraba aburrido como TODAS las chicas se acercaban a saludarme con ojos brillantes "¿Ino, donde estas?".

Simplemente sonreía por cortesía no me gustaba que todas las chicas se me pegaran y me idolatraban. Suspiro, y en eso escucho un **"mrg".** Levanto la cabeza y me encuentro a Ino, que me miraba con el ceño fruncido; pero se veía hermosa, sus pómulos tenían un suave tono rosa y sus labios estaban entreabiertos respirando pausadamente. Sus hermosos ojos azules mostraban desagrado y ¿celos?

-mmm Hola Ino-saludé con una sonrisa que no pude contener-te estaba esperando

-así?-me preguntó frunciendo el ceño aún más

-Pues si, demoraste mucho-le reclamé tratando de contener la risa

-ya veo; lo siento…estaba ocupada y me retrasé un poco-contestó como disculpa

-no hay problema, además no estaba solo-añadí para picarla-estas señoritas me acompañaron todo el rato- Todas soltaron unas risitas sonrojadas

Lo logré

-ESO NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA, PUEDES HACER LO QUE TU QUIERAS!!

-Vamos Ino, cálmate-le pedí tratando de que mi compostura no decaiga

-ya basta, comencemos de una vez-refunfuño Ino enojada

-ok, chicas debo trabajar con mi compañera de grupo, os pido que me excuses-dije con la sonrisa más encantadora que tenía. Todas ellas sonrieron como bobas y murmuraron "Hai, Sai-kun"-alejándose de nosotros

-Bueno, tenemos que apurarnos; me acaban de informar que tengo que irme a la casa de los Uchiha's a petición de mis padres

-ok –respondió Ino suspirando resignada

**FIN POV SAI**

OOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata y Naruto veían divertidos la escena de ¿celos? De Ino y de cómo se fueron las "admiradoras de Sai"; seguro por verlo a él no vio que ellos estaban ahí

"_Pobre Ino"_ pensó Hinata _"se acabó por delatarse ella misma" _

-nee, Hinata-chan

-dime, Na-Naruto-kun- volteándose a verlo pero se arrepintió enseguida estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de ella

-Hi…-se callo al mirar sus profundos ojos, que le transmitían una agradable sensación y sin pensarlo se acercó un poco a ella…

-oh…Na..

Se acercaron

Estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia

Ambos rojos como tomates

Se acercaron más y….

continuará

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Dia de Golpes y Discuciones

Dejen reviews – hablando

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews - pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - recuerdos**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_-nee, Hinata-chan_

_-dime, Na-Naruto-kun- volteándose a verlo pero se arrepintió enseguida estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de ella_

_-Hi…-se callo al mirar sus profundos ojos, que le transmitían una agradable sensación y sin pensarlo se acercó un poco a ella…_

_-oh…na.._

_Se acercaron_

_Estaban a menos de 5 centímetros de distancia_

_Ambos rojos como tomates_

_**Capitulo 6: Día de Golpes y Discusiones**_

Se acercaron más…

Estaban a milímetros el uno con el otro…

Solo los separaba el grosor de una hoja

Pero Naruto tenía que FREGARLAy susurró "_Tamiksu"_, eso frenó a cualquier impulso por parte de Hinata.

Naruto se quedó quieto, sorprendido por el cambio repentino de Hinata, estaba FURIOSA _"¿Ahora que hice?"_ se preguntó con una mala cara de confusión (n/a: Que lento es ¬.¬)

--CONVERSACIÓN INETRNA HINATA--

**-como se atreve a confundirme con esa p…-dijo su subconsciencia de Hinata**

**-****waaaa…naruto-kunnnnn es un BAKA-dijo la inner de Hinata que lloraba a mares T.T inundando a mi conciencia**

**-a no ahora si lo mato!, dios tengo ganas de golpearlo, y dejarlo inconciente**

**-Pero y si se confundido…di-digo, pudo ser un error**

**-Si claro un error ¬¬ no se como es que puedo estar enamorada de este idiota, deja de defenderlo, no vez lo que nos hace?!-señala a tímida-Hinata-debemos darle una lección**

**-Tienes razón, naruto-Baka,vamos… noquéalo, noquéalo NOQUÉALOOO!!-dijo su inner formulando muchas imágenes por las cuales puede torturalo**

**-No, no lo voy a torturar…**

**-¡¿QUÉEE?!, estas loca, claro que debes torturarlo Ò.Ó, no te retractes!!**

**-****El solo se torturara, lentamente…hasta que se vuelva loco…-su inner y su subconciencia reían malignamente **

-"O-oigan…no puedo hacerle todo eso a N-a-Naruto-kun, se que es un baka, pero yo-y-o- b-bueno y-o..** "**

**-No digas nada, solo cuenta con nosotras por si quieres vengarte…**

**-si, venganza, venganza VENGANZAAAA!!-chillaba la inner saltando en un pie**

-"necesito, ir a un psicólogo, PRONTO, si quiero estar libre de estas dos"

**-jamás podrás sacarnos de ti**

**-jojojo**

-"¬.¬ Bueno entonces solo una cachetada"

**-SIIIIIII**

**-demuéstrale quien manda!**

**--**FIN CONVERSACIÓN INTERNA HINATA--

Naruto estaba tan desconcertado

Pero tan desconcertado…que no vió cuando la palma de Hinata lo golpeó hasta que le empezó a doler…

-Auch!!, Hinata!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Como se te ocurre preguntar semejante idiotez!, y si te vuelves a acercar a mi!, te golpeare

-Pero Hina-chan

-no me digas así, y si la próxima vez me quieres besar, no susurres el nombre de tu ex tan alto!!

Bien, lo reconocía, era un idiota!, como se le ocurre mencionar a **Tamiksu **ya no eran nada, y pues por tonto se la mencionó.

Bueno, ahora por su gran "estupidez" Hinata-chan estaba molesta, que molesta, digo ENFADADA. Completamente enfadada

-Será mejor que me vaya, nos vemos…-y a una velocidad increíble corrió hacia la salida (n/a: parecía vampiro)

-Soy tan estúpido…-(n/a: Nadie lo niega ¬.¬)

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

--_-no me digas así, y si la próxima vez me quieres besar, no susurres el nombre de tu ex tan alto!!_

-tenía la necesidad de gritar??-preguntó Sai

-La culpa debe ser del idiota de Naruto…

-Te doy toooda la razón…

-uf..supongo que debería ir tras ella…-miró a Sai

-Por mi no te preocupes, puedo comenzar solo el trabajo…

-no…ella necesita estar sola un rato…pensar…despejar su mente…

-ohhh, pues seguimos…??

-Claro, claro…veamos si… copia esto….y esto…y…- siguieron así una hora más ya que Sai y Naruto tenían que ir a la casa de Sasuke.

-bueno, Ino-chan, es un placer ser compañero tuyo…

-No podría decir lo mismo….

-Oh por favor!!, Ino…

-yaya…la verdad no fue tan malo como creí que podría ser…rayos ya son las 5:50, me voy

-Nos vemos luego Ino…

-hai, hai lo que digas…

-¬.¬# a veces me pregunto si eres mala porque quieres o por que ya lo eres…

-Ò.Ó Que dijiste??

-yo..nada..nada ufff… u.u (_**inner/Sai:de la que nos salvamos…..**_)-sai estaba aliviado pero Ino lo seguía mirando de forma asesina…-¡¿Qué?!

-Eres….¡DOBE!-y salió corriendo de la biblioteca si importarle que le bibliotecaria le decía "No corras en la biblioteca"

_**-¬.¬, pudo ser peor…-comento el inner de Sai**_

"-Si… tiene un carácter muy peculiar"

_**-Si y es por eso que nos gusta**_

"-Supongo…"

&eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Bien, aceptar esa cita, fue bueno, malo y extraño…

Bueno… porque se compró un lindo vestido…

Malo…porque su "cita" salió de otro modo…

Extraño por que nos encontramos con Neji y Tsubasa…

**Me había arreglado lo mejor posible, mi cabello castaño estaba suelto y le llegaba hasta la cintura, un poco de sombras y brillo labial.**

**Llevaba puesto un vestido color caoba, el cual hacía resaltar mis ojos, y unas sandalias con pequeños tacos. Por qué me estaba vistiendo de esa forma…**

-Por que Neji-kun te verá

-no, mi cita es con…con quién es mi cita?

-no lo se…yo solo amo a Neji-kun-le respondió su inner con una sonrisa

-Pues yo creo que debemos cambiar de "amor", ya que Neji hyuga ya tiene novia

**-"etto…creo que la que debe decidir eso soy yo…no ustedes –mirada asesina por parte de mi conciencia y mi inner- etto…oh! Vamos yo creo que mi conciencia tiene razón"**

-Eso es obvio, siempre tengo la razón

-No es justo, no es justo NO ES JUSTOOOO!! YO QUIERO A NEJI-KUNNN- chillaba mi inner llorando a mares-YO LO QUIERO, YO LO QUIERO YO LO QUIEROOOO!!

-¬.¬ NO SEAS BOBA, PODEMOS SACARLE CELOS!!

**-"PENSE QUE ME APOYABAS…"**

- yo no dije que no amara a Neji-kun, solo dije que sería mejor cambiar de amor…

-siiiiii!!, celos, celos, CELOSSSSS 

**-"¬.¬ Tontas!, debo ir de inmediato a un psicólogo -suspiré derrotada-además no sabemos si Neji tendrá o no celos…"**

-bueno punto…entonces no hay más que dejarle las cosas al destino

-supongo…Neji-kunnn, ya es NUESTRO!!

**-"No es nuestro, ni siquiera sabemos si le gustamos…digo si le gusto…"**

-Ella tiene razón..digo tengo razón…que extraño es esto…

-Oh pues conozco a la escritora, es mi amiga, y si yo le digo que lo haga lo hara…

-lo dices como si no tuviera opción

-no la tiene-sonrisa maligna de parte de mi inner (n/a: Pobre de mi T.T)

**-"Bueno…ya es hora de irme, digo irnos..o lo que sea…-Se miró por ultima vez al espejo, cogí mi cartera y mi chaqueta. Suspiro –vamos donde Sagara-kun"**

**Al encontrarme con él, me dice que estaba guapa.-**_**Si claro- **_**pensé sonrojándome un poco, pero al tomarle del brazo para irnos, vimos a la "plástica" de Tsubasa y a Neji.**

**-Tenten?-preguntó sorprendido por mi cambio-eres tú?**

**-No que va-dije sarcásticamente-soy una de las guerreras mágicas!!**

**- o.ó hmp pues ya era hora que vistieras como una mujer…-se calló al ver la mirada envenenada que le di**

**-Lamento mucho si no te gusta que ande en pantalones, pero será mejor que dejes de criticar mi forma d e vestir…**

**-Oh vamos Neji-kun, deja que hable con el aire, a demás tiene una cita-habló Tsubasa-ohh..Sagara-kun no se que le ves a..a…a… esta marimacho… si la miras a ella y a mi…**

**Ò.Ó GRAN ERROR, y Neji se dio cuenta pero era muy…muy tarde**

**Le di un puñete en la cara con todas mis fuerzas a Tsubasa gritándole**

**-esta ,esta, tengo nombre!, plástica sin cerebro!!, y no soy marimacho solo por usar pantalones, Yo no soy una Puta como tu, no me gusta mostrar más de lo que debo-esta enfadada, muy, muyyyy cabreada-Y JAMÁS, OYEME BIEN PLASTICA, JAMÁS ME COMPARES CON TIGO Y TUS INÚTILES NEURONAS!! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO?!**

**-eres una ….**

**-Basta Tsubasa, mejor vamonos…-suspiro agitadamente**

**-etto..Tenten…¿estas bien?-Preguntó sagara**

**Bien él había sido muy lindo en invitarme a salir así que no iba a permitir que él idiota de Neji con su novia me molestase.**

**-No te preocupes Sagara-kun, vamos?**

**-claro…-**

**Así nos fuimos de lugar en lugar, al cine, al un restaurante, al parque, etc…entonces sagara me pregunto..**

**-Tenten, yo solo quería decirte lo hermosa que te ves, y darte las gracias por aceptar mi invitación..**

**-oh…yo…no hay de que… bueno tengo que ir a la biblioteca, neji me debe estar esperando..**

**-¿Hyuga?-frunció el ceño**

**-si**

**-¿Y por qué debe de estar esperándote?**

**-Pues, el y yo somos pareja para el proyecto de Kakashi; y debemos avanzar…**

**-oh…yo etto creí que bueno podríamos pasarla juntos todo él día…**

**-Sagara-kun…yo bueno, nos vemos mañana no?**

**-Si nos vemos Tenten…-se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla**

**Me di vuelta y caminé hacia la biblioteca completamente roja**

**-ahora como escapo de él…-suspiré mortificada eran las 6:10 Neji debe estar de malas**

**&**

Entró lentamente a la biblioteca y lo vio rodeado de libros, se veía lindo y seguia vestido de la misma manera que en la mañana, pantalón azul y camisa negra, levantó su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron, Tenten se sonrojó y Neji sonrió. Eso ocasionó que ella frunciera el ceño pero se acercó a él…

-Te demoraste mucho

-Eso no es asunto tuyo…

-hmp, supongo que fue tu novio quien no te dejó

-No es asuntó tuyo-repitió Tenten enfadada-y tampoco es mi novio

-aa entonces. Por..

-¡ya deja de meterte en mi vida!, y comencemos con el trabajo

Él se acercó lentamente a ella y le susurró… -No me calles, o te puedes arrepentir-sus labios estaban pegados a su oreja. Tenten se estremeció y se puso roja pero al ver su rostro suspiró y cerró los ojos contando hasta tres. Cuando terminó los abrió para encararlo pero se arrepintió de inmediato…ya que quedó prendida a su aroma, sus ojos

Estaban a punto de ¡¡besarse!! Pero ¿no les importaría saber que estaban en la biblioteca?, ¿con mucha gente viéndolos?, pues no porque se acercaban más y entonces

-¡¡La biblioteca no es un sitio para besarse!!-bien esa era la Bibliotecaria haciendo que los dos se separen de inmediato-¡¡bien ahora que los frené, hagan su trabajo o lárguense!!

Mientras esta se iba, Neji y Tenten empezaron a estudiar completamente sonrosados y con la cabeza gacha escuchando a todos murmurar…

-Mierda-susrraron ambos frustrados…

&

El asunto del beso estaba en lo más profundo de ellos. No se podían mirar y solo siguieron trabajando…Eran un silencio muyyyy incómodo, hasta que Sasuke cansado y harto habló o mejor dicho actuó.

-Sakura- se levantó y fue hacia ella la cogió del brazo y la puso de pie

-que te crees, suéltame Uchiha…

-Mira, Sakura, yo...me gusta besarte-soltó antes de Volver a besarla con pasión y sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que no lograban descifrar, pobre de ella esta sorprendida pero a la vez cabreada, ya que dijo que le gustaban sus beso, no ella pero antes de poder separarse Sasuke susurro contra sus labios-_Te quiero Sakura_

¡Oh no! eso no estaba planeado, así que simplemente dejó de pensar un motivo por el cual debería detenerlo… y no le importó que Sasuke la besara, con ¿pasión?, ¿ternura?, ¿Qué era este sentimiento que tenía por dentro?

Ambos no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado…

Así que simplemente se rindieron al placer que se transmitían hasta que…

-¡¿SAKURA, SASUKE?!-bien otra vez los interrumpieron, pero al ver a las "intrusas" se quedaron de piedra..

Continuara

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Holaaaaa, si si lo sé, me demore mucho, mucho, mucho pero espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi.

Otra vez millones de gracias por los reviews….gracias, gracias, gracias

Prometo traerles el proximo cap mucho antes……

**Inner/kuki: O yo la matare…**

Kuki: ¬.¬ pobre de mi(sarcásticamente)

**Inner/kuki: no fisicamente pero si mentalmente, TE TORTURARE Hasta que sigas escribiendo…**

Kuki: Bien ahora si tengo miedo

**Inner/kuki: muajjajaajajajajaj—fondo: sonido dramático**

Kuki: bueno ya, otra vez gracias por leernos…mi inner y mi conciencia que esta durmiendo y yo se los agradecemos…

**Conciencia/kuki: estaba….**

Kuki: ¬.¬ Genial…ahora las soportare a ambas… ¿me estaré volviendo loca?

Un beso

Kuki-chan


	7. Pareja Explosiva

Dejen reviews – hablando

_**Dejen reviews – recuerdos**_

_Dejen reviews – pensando_

_Dejen reviews - conciencia_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_-Mira, Sakura, yo...me gusta besarte-soltó antes de __Volver__ a besarla con pasión y sentimiento, aquel sentimiento que no lograban descifrar, pobre de ella esta sorprendida pero a la vez cabreada, ya que dijo que le gustaban sus beso, no ella pero antes de poder separarse Sasuke susurro contra sus labios-__Te quiero Sakura_

_¡Oh no! eso no estaba planeado, así que simplemente dejó de pensar un motivo por el cual debería detenerlo… y no le importó que Sasuke la besara, con ¿pasión?, ¿ternura?, ¿Qué era este sentimiento que tenía por dentro?_

_Ambos no sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado…_

_Así que simplemente se rindieron al placer que se transmitían hasta que…_

_-¡¿SAKURA, SASUKE?!-bien otra vez los interrumpieron, pero al ver a las "intrusas" se quedaron de piedra.._

**Capitulo 7: Cena, frustación y Demencia**

-¡¿SAKURA, SASUKE?!-

Ambos levantaron la mirada y se sonrojaron sorprendidos. Rápidamente se separaron el uno del otro. mirando a cualquier lado menos a aquellas personas

-Sasuke chan-dijo una mujer mayor de cabellos negro azulado, y de ojos color chocolates

-O..Okasan-susurro Sasuke evitando su mirada- qu-que sucede?

-Eso quisiera saber yo…-comentó la otra mujer a su lado, de ojos color verdes y cabello castaño –Sakura, cariño ¿Qué pasó?

-Mamá, bu-bueno y-yo…este pues…esto… ¿Se creerían si les digo que me estaba ahogando y Sasuke que ayudaba? – (_**inner: Que clase de Tonteria es esa!**_ _Conciencia: Nadie te va a creer ¬¬_ _**inner: Por supuesto que no **__** sakura: ya basta!, dejen de molestar además es lo único que se me ocurrió **__**inner: y asi somos las más inteligentes del instituto O.o **__conciencia:Que bajo potencial hay en estos días _** Sakura: hpm…**)

-O.O-

-^.^ ¿ve-rdad Sasuke kun?

-¬.¬ hpm… (**Sasuke: Que gran idea! **_**Inner: note el sarcasmo **__conciencia: bueno eso no se le ocurre a cualquiera _**Sasuke: Dios!, de todos en esta casa tenían que ser estas dos que aparecieran **_conciencia: Bueno bueno, no se lo han creído __**inner: Dime quien se lo ceería **__conciencia: Naruto…. _**Sasuke: El Dobe..., bien ya se que decir )**

-Sasuke…-su mamá le pidió una explicación con una ceja levantada

-hpm, Sakura y yo somos novios, solo que nadie lo sabe-dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros, _**(inner: así matas dos pájaros de un tiro **__conciencia: Puedes besar a Sakura y has dado una explicación más creíble _**Sasuke: u.u)**

-O.o ¿n-no-novios?!-exclamó Sakura entre espantada y ¿feliz?

-Vamos cariño-dijo Sasuke cogiendola de la cintura –no tiene más sentido ocultarlo

-Sakura ¿es cierto eso?-preguntó su madre

-b-b-bueno-miró a su madre y a su suegra…O.O ¿qué?! (_**inner: vamos, que esperas?! Di que si!**__ Conciencia: ya te pareces a hinata de tanto tartamudear _**Sakura: hpm…supongo que no me queda de otra **_**inner: Si!, si si si si siiiiiiiiiiii-su inner bailaba contenta una danza de la victoria **__conciencia: ^.^! bueno-se acerca a la inner y se pone a bailar con ella _**Sakura: ¬.¬)- **Sasuke kun tiene razón, oka san

Sus madres se quedaron en silencio por un momento y luego estallaron en risas

-O.o-

-Mamá!, acabo de decirte algo importante y te ríes?-pregunta Sakura con una vena detrás de su cabeza

-Bu-bueno hija, etto… me has dejado sorprendida, no lo dudes-comento Rukia (la mamá de Sakura) aún riendo

-Pero ya sabíamos que algún día serían novios-les dijo Mikoto sonriendo

-¡¿Cómo qué lo sabían?!-exclamaron mirándolas entre sorprendidos y confundidos

-u.u' eso luego lo discutiremos-Mikoto miró a su hijo, el cual aún abrazaba a Sakura de la cintura, y sonriendo agregó- la cena ya esta lista, es mejor que bajen de una vez

-Si cariño, tu Padre está aquí abajo-habló Rukia –también está Hinata-chan, Naruto-chan, Sai-chan, Gaara-chan mmm…y creo que también está sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro

-Bueno…¬¬ al menos no ha venído Neji-apuntó Sakura suspirando resignada- gracias al cielo no tendremos a los "Sexy's Boy's" aquí

-O.O Sexy's Boy's…-murmuró Mikoto algo sorprendida

-Sexy's Boy's-rió Rukia divertida

Sasuke se sonrojó

Sakura sonrió

-Hpm

-Vamos Sasuke kun no deberías ser tan modesto-le dijo Sakura- acaso no le has dicho a tu madre sobre "Los Sexy's Boy's"

-Sakura…-le previno Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

Mikoto levantó una ceja mirando a su hijo en busca de una explicación, mientras Rukia trataba de contenerse para no partirse de la risa en ese mismo instante.

-No es nada Mamá, solo que las chicas nos pusieron esos nombres…

-¿Nosotras?, ja!-rió Sakura entre molesta y divertida –fueron sus "cub's de fans" Sasuke kun

-¿Ellas? –preguntó Sasuke ahora si sorprendido

-Pues claro, si nosotras le hubiéramos dado un nombre no sería eso…

-como cual…

-Algo que los describa, como… "The Stupid's Boy's" o algo así – aseguró Sakura sonriendo ante la ceja encarnada por Sasuke

Mikoto y Rukia veían la escena divertidas

-¿"The Stupid's Boy's"?-dijo Sasuke entre molesto y divertido –porque no cogen ustedes ese nombre claro que seria "The Stupid's Girl's"

-ò.ó no gracias –rechazó Sakura con el ceño fruncido-nosotras no necesitamos un nombre

-De verdad "Cerecito" –se burló Sasuke sonriendo

-…-Sakura lo miraba molesta. Se preparó para lanzarse sobre el para molerlo a golpes pero,

-ya chicos-intervino Rukia tratando de frenar a su hija-será mejor que bajen, nos están esperando

Sakura voltio su cara de manera infantil y caminó antes que su madre y que la madre de Sasuke, Ellas las siguieron y Sasuke también con aire resignado.

Caminaron por el largo corredor antes de llegar a la escalera y bajar por ella, se apuraron a ir al comedor donde estaban ya todos juntos listos para cenar. Sakura bufó pero luego sonrió al ver a su amiga, se apresuró a sentarse junto a ella; pero como todo no es color de rosa, solo había un puesto vacío para Sasuke, y precisamente era a su lado.

-Por qué se demoraron tanto –se quejó un poco Naruto- tengo hambre

A todos en la sala le salió una gota detrás de la cabeza, mientras Kushina reprendía a su hijo y Minato se ponía algo colorado

-Deja de pensar con el estómago, Dobe-le dijo Sasuke

-¿A quién le dices Dobe?, Teme-dijo Naruto

-Pues a ti, D-o-b-e

-Calla, Teme

-No me digas así, Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Teme

-Dobe

-Te…

-Ya basta –se quejaron Kushina y Mikoto frunciendo el ceño mientras que Fugaku (no se si se escribe así) y Minato estaban al borde de la risa

Sasuke le sonrió con autosuficiencia a Naruto, ya que él había sido el último en insultarlo, ocasionando que Naruto inflara los cachetes de manera infantil y lo mire con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke se carcajeó.

-Pues teníamos buenas nuevas-dijo la mamá de Sakura

Sasuke y Sakura palidecieron y abrieron los ojos…no…ellas no se atreverían…

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó el papá de Hinata – ¿que buenas nuevas…?

-jajaja…pues…

-N-no su-c-cede na-da- dijo Sakura nerviosa

-Si nada, de nada - corroboro Sasuke igualmente nervioso

-No digan tonterías-dijo Rukia-esto tenemos que decirlo, es muy importante

-No es necesario…-dijieron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo

Todos estaban confundido, ¿qué sucedía?, nadie lo sabía; salvo por aquellas cuatro personas.

-No es tan importante…-comenzó Sasuke

-Ajá, además es mejor que no se lo digan a nadie

-oh, no jovencito, tu padre, y tus amigos deben saberlo…así te controlan…

-Pero…

-Sakura…-advirtió su madre. Ella guardó silencio

-Sasuke-chan –este frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada-y Sakura-chan son novios!!!!!-dijo Mikoto sonriendo

O.O Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que sabían de la "enemistad" de ambos, y para comprobarlo miraron a los dos chicos y los vieron a ambos con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y mirando a cualquier lado menos a ellos

-Sakura, hija ¿eso es cierto?-preguntó Toushiro Haruno (el papá de Sakura), Sakura miró a Sasuke en busca de ayuda, y este solo sonrió

-si, papá-dijo Sakura y luego sonrió malignamente- Sasuke kun me dijo que quería sentar cabeza…, y bueno…jejeje-Sasuke frunció el ceño –dijo que dejaría a todas sus citas, solo por mi

-Pero yo…-quiso decir Sasuke

-No te preocupes, cielo-lo interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa divertida- se que no me engañaras con ninguna de esas tipas de la escuela…

-Más le vale…-dijo el padre de Sakura, mirando a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, y agregó-por que si la dañas, tu jovencito-apuntó a Sasuke-te la verás con migo ¿entendiste?

-ah…hpm…-Sasuke se resignó- esta bien…

Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, y los demás presentes estaba sorprendidos, pero a la vez querían caer al suelo de la risa; esa pareja era sin dudas, una pareja explosiva…

-bien, entonces brindemos-dijo Fugaku poniéndose de pie con su copa en mano- por que mi hijo y Sakura, que sean felices…

-Si, felices…-murmuraron Sasuke y Sakura con sarcásmo

Chin chin, las copas chocaban de aquí y allá, Sasuke y Sakura estaban frustrados, ellos querían mantenerlo en secreto con sus madres; pero como no, ellas tenían que abrir la boca y soltar toda la sopa, se sentían traicionados por sus propias madres.

La cena pasó sin alborotos, salvo unas cuantas anécdotas del trabajo de los padres de los chicos, y las negociaciones que tendrían que hacer…

Claro que sin contras las miradas que se daban Sasuke y Sakura, o Naruto y Hinata; estaban frustrados…querían matar a sus madres, (esto último claro esta, fue pensado por Sasuke y Sakura)

Todos volvieron a sus hogares, después de una cena excelente y una conversación (por parte de los mayores) animada; todos en la reunión estaban felices…salvo los chicos que se sentían incómodos y aburridos…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaba esperando a Ino; ya que solo las dos iban a estar en la habitación, ¿Por que se demoraba tanto?, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche…

-Seguro anda con alguien…-susurró Tenten sonriendo; se puso de pie dirigiéndose al baño para ponerse su pijama, la cual consistía en un pequeño short y un polito a tiras con estampados de estrellitas.

-_**Kyaa!!! Hoy casi besamos a Neji kun**_

_-Ella tiene razón, estábamos muy cerca de él…demasiado cerca y por dios; debo admitir que a pesar de ser un creído…Neji Hyuga esta como quiere!!_

-Pueden dejar de decir eso!; lo que paso entre Neji y yo no volverá a ocurrir ¡nunca!

_-__nunca digas nunca_

-Entonces ¡jamás!

_**-jamás digas jamás…-imitó a mi conciencia**_

_-__baka deja de copiarme ¬¬_

_**-yo no te copio…**_

_-__si lo haces…_

_**-no, no lo hago…**_

_-que si_

_**-que no**_

-basta… ¬¬ -les advirtió Tenten

_-que si_

_**-que no**_

A Tenten le creció una venita detrás de su cabeza que crecía más mientras las escuchaba discutir…

-Ya Basta!!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras trababa de sacarlas de su cabeza- déjenme en paz!!!

-¿Qué te sucede Tenten? –preguntó Ino desde la puerta; ella acababa de entrar; tenía el cabello "algo" despeinado y no tenía nada de labial "_Eso es raro" _.

-no pasa nada Ino-después sonrió picadamente- y tú ¿donde estabas…?, o debería decir ¿con quién?

Ino se sonrojó, pero sonrió –jajaja, estab con Kyoya Walker

-¡!¿El que es mayor que nosotras por dos grados?!!

-jeje…si ese mismo

-pero como…

-Pues..verás…

**POV INO**

-mmm…Hola Ino-escuché como alguien me saludaba cuando volvía a mi cuarto a descansar.

-¿Kyoya Walter? –pregunté sorprendida, nunca antes me había n.n ¿como estas?

-bien- me respondió –pero ahora que te encontré mucho mejor…

¿-e..encontrarme?, ¿a mí?, ¿por qué?-las preguntas salían de mi antes de poder parar…, me sonrojé

-Sentí como me tocaba la mejilla-que linda eres cuando te sonrojas-me dijo, dejándome sorprendida –y quería saber…si el Domingo podíamos salir…

-¿Una Cita?

-Pues, si tu quieres….

-Pero…¿no salías con Mitsuko Suou?

-Salía…, lo nuestro terminó hace más de Dos Meses…

-Oh!, no lo sabía…

-bueno, no importa…entonces ¿aceptas? –me capturó con la mirada y desgraciadamente no pude negarme, _"Con Razón todas las chicas les gusta…tiene una linda sonrisa, vamos Ino no babees…__**(inner: Imposible ¬¬) **__(conciencia: concuerdo u.u) __" _

-E-esta bien-respondí mientras trataba de sonreír

-Bien, te veré el Domingo a las 4 de la tarde en la puerta del instituto…¿ok?

-ok-fue lo único coherente que pude decir, vi como sonreía y luego se me acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de guiñarme un ojo e irse.

-Nos vemos –repitió mientras se iba hacia su dormitorio…

-uff…el Domingo me espera un laaaaargo día-suspiré antes de retomar mi camino hacia mi dormitorio

**END POV INO**

-wowww…….-murmuró Tenten sonriendo al igual de sorprendida que yo –Kyoya Walter….es lindo –lo aprobó mientras se ponía a pensar

-lo sé…y es en parte por eso que lo acepte….

-¿en parte?-preguntó Tenten confundida-

-Estrella….es hora que me olvide de Sai…

-¡¿Quéeeee?!!

-Lo he decidido, me olvidaré de Sai…

-¿Hablas en serio, Zafiro?

-muy, muy en serio

-mmm…cuando lleguen las chicas; tendremos una larga charla….

-creo que vienen el mañana en la noche…

-Pues bien, mañana día de pijamaza y videos….

Ino sonrió. Esas fiestas las hacían para contar algo importante y ayudarse y aconsejarse…se contaban sus problemas y sus actividades…en otras palabras, sus confidencias.

En ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Ino y Tenten se miraron extrañadas ¿Quién era?, ya era muy tarde…

Pero al abrir la puerta se les descolgó la mandíbula…

-¡¿Túuuuu?!!

____continuara___________

Holas!!!,

-Ve una multitud con trinches, armas y palos –ok, ok!, si se que me demoré muchísimo en subir este capitulo…y espero realmente y de todo corazón que me perdonen…^^, tranquilos y bajen las armas con cuidado…, si quieren matarme háganlo después de terminar el fict…. ^.^U.

Les prometo que pronto subire más deprisa ya que este 19 salgo de vacaciones!!!! ¿gran noticia?...Sip!!

Nos Vemos…

Kuki-chan


	8. capitulo 8

Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

_Dejen reviews – pensando_

_**Dejen reviews - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner**_

_Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más._

_Aclaración: Muy bien…se que muchos me quieren matar…de la manera mas cruel…(escalofríos), peor tengo un motivo por el cual no podía escribir…a pesar de tener 18 años…( aunque no lo crean) me puse a trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo…como toda chica sin experiencia creí que podía actualizar como siempre…pero… TwT…no tengo ni tiempo para ir a Internet…por lo tanto espero que me entiendan…y que me perdonen…(ojitos tiernos—al puro estilo del gato con botas) Ya nos vemos!!!!_

_En ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta del dormitorio. Ino y Tenten se miraron extrañadas ¿Quién era?, ya era muy tarde…_

_Pero al abrir la puerta se les descolgó la mandíbula…_

_-¡¿Túuuuu?!!_

**Capitulo 8: Recuerdos y Reencuentros**

Eran las 9:30 de la mañana, todos los alumnos que habían salido ese fin de semana estaban regresando de sus hogares. Sakura caminaba junto a Hinata con sus maletas de regreso y a su lado estaban, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara y Sai; por supuesto, como siempre…Sakura y Sasuke venían discutiendo.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡No Te Soporto!!!!-chilló Sakura

-¡Já!-dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo-ahora por tu culpa ya no soy libre

-¡¿Perdón?! ¿Mi culpa?, Yo no fui la que dijo que tu y yo salíamos juntos!

Sasuke se sonrojó-Pues, me pareció mejor que "_Me estaba ahogando y Sasuke kun me ayudaba"_ –Sasuke imitó la voz de Sakura -por Dios!, quien rayos te iba a creer?!

Ahora Sakura fue la que sonrojó-¡Basta!, eres un…-pero se calló al ver que Karin con malas intesiones con Sasuke, pero … al pensarlo sonrió maliciosamente, Sasuke y todos los demás abrieron los ojos un poco asustados-Sasuke kun-dijo con voz algo ronca-Sasuke tragó saliva-mmm…-Sakura se acercó él mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquel repentino cambio de humor "_Mujeres" _pensó Sasuke sorprendido

-¿Que te sucede Sakura?-dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo abrazar a mi no-vi-o?-dijo antes de posar levemente los labios sobre los de él.

Silencio

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se besan hubo un silencio. Todo el mundo estaba estático en su lugar; nadie se movió ni un milímetro, o ni siquiera lo intentó al no creer lo que estaban viendo. Todo estaba así hasta que… Karin se recuperó.

-¡Deja en paz a Sasuke-kun, estúpida pelo-chicle –chilló Karin mirándola como si la quisiera matar

Sakura y Sasuke la ignoraron por competo y siguieron besándose sin importarle que todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos y anonadados.

Sakura no quería terminar con el beso, por lo cual, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro azulado; mientras que Sasuke por su parte la cogía de la cintura atrayéndola más a él.

_**POV SAKURA **_

_Maldita Sea, que hace esa cabeza de zanahoria viniendo hacia nosotros¿?!, seguro la muy __**bitch **__quiere a mi Sasuke kun…un momento! Dije MI Sasuke kun¿?!!, Dios juntarme mucho con Ino me daña el cerebro. Rayos, se esta acercando, ¿¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, ohhhh…ya sé!!!-sonrisa maliciosa-debo hacer que ella quede en ridículo y de una vez demostrar que Sasuke Uchiha me pertenece._

-mmm…-dije mientras me acerco a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. Todos estaban sorprendidos por mi rápido cambio de humor, no le di importancia

-¿Que te sucede Sakura?-me dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso no puedo abrazar a mi no-vi-o?-dije antes de posar levemente los labios sobre los de él. Sentí como se paralizaba por un momento; pero que después de pocos segundos me seguía el beso, con pasión, cariño, y… ¿Amor!...qué es esto?, ¿Por qué no quiero separarme de él?, ¿realmente lo amo?, ¿me estaré volviendo loca?. En mi estómago revoloteaban las mariposas, ocasionando una sensación maravillosa; siento como si NO deba separarme de Sasuke. **¿Es esto Amor?...**

_**[Discusión Interna (Sakura, su inner y su conciencia)]**_

_**-Estas enamorada-**_

_**-si!!!, estamos enamoradas de Sasuke kun-**_

_Qué??!!, ustedes deben de estar locas_

_**-Date cuenta…antes que sea tarde…-**_

_No, no, no, No Puedo Estar Enamorada De Ese Patán!!!!, es un ególatra, un engreído, un idiota, un creído, pero…_

_**-Pero…**_

_**-Pero…**_

_No, lo se…y-yo no quiero sufrir…se que … ¡Lo Amo!, ya está lo dije…, pero el jamás se enamorará de alguien como yo, no hay lógica_

_**-Sigue a tu corazón…no a la razón…**_

_En otras palabras, haznos caso a nosotras y no a ti_

_**-si quieres ponerlo asi….-**_

_**-waa, waaaaa, waaaaaaaa!!!!!, Ya verás!!!, seremos felices junto a Sasuke kun**_

_**-No lo pierdas, por orgullo, ¡lucha!**_

_-¬o¬, solo puedo decirles algo…_

_**-….u.ú-**_

_**-…*w*-**_

_-Gracias……_

_**-O.O**_

_**-**__** o.Ó…. Dios santo!!!, dijo gracias!!!, se nos cae el cielo….el Apocalipsisss!!!!!-chilló la inner/Sakura mientras corria por todo el lugar buscando donde esconderse- vamos a morirrrrrrrrr**_

_-ò.ó ¿qué dijistes?!!_

_**-vamos, vamos….ya basta-dijo la conciencia/Sakura para tratar de que Sakura no se le eche encima a inner/Sakura y la mate…u.ú **__[n/a: Algo complicado, pero espero que capten la idea]_

_-Bien, bien…no la mataré-bufa molesta-en fin ya basta!_

_**-Será mejor que dejemos esto para más tarde-**_

_**-¿Por qué?!-**_

_**-Porque llamamos mucho la atención…-**_

_-O.o..cierto…_

_**[Fin Discusión Interna (Sakura, su inner y su conciencia)]**_

Me separé lentamente de Sasuke, y me quedé perdida en su mirada; sus ojos demostraban claramente...confusión, ternura, incomodidad. Me sonrojé mientras que él sonrió levemente. Fruncí le ceño mientras lo veía sonreír abiertamente. _¿Acaso tiene doble personalidad?_

-Q..qué tienes?-

-hpm…nada-tenía un poco ronca la voz-¿a ti…t-te pasa algo?

-O.O…¿acaso estas preocupado por…mi?-sonreí mientras veía con deleite como sus mejillas se teñían un poco de rojo

-Mas quisieras, solo me preguntaba por que me rayos me besaste!

-Pues…porque…porque…porque quise y punto!-jamás admitiría que estaba celosa…_¿Celosa?_

-si, claro…seguro estabas celosa-¡rayos! como me conoce-me pregunto ¿por que…?

-No es asunto tuyo…Y NO ESTABA CELOSA!-chilló Sakura mientras sentía otra ves ese sentimiento de mariposas en el estómago y mis mejillas arder-además…-me callé

-¿Además…?-presionó Sasuke intrigado

Fruncí el ceño mientras me quedaba callada _Además Yo Te Amo…Sasuke kun…_ no, no lo diré con todos aquí-además yo, y-o-me callé y lo miré directamente, y pude ver su sonrisa victoriosa y me enojó-…Vete al Diablo!!-salí huyendo con Hinata detrás de mí llamándome a gritos.

**END POV SAKURA**

**POV SASUKE**

Y se fue después de un _Vete al Diablo! _ Pero quién se creía que era esta chica, la miré mientras se dirigía hasta las escaleras hecha una fiera. ¿_Por qué?, ¿a hora qué le hize? _ Me preguntaba mientras la miraba marchar con las mejillas coloradas y el ceño fruncido. Se veía hermos…_¡ALTO!, ¿estaba a punto de decir…¿hermosa?..? por la única neurona de Naruto…!!!_(n/a: ^.^U) _lo iba a decir…bueno no negaré que es preciosa, tiene unos ojos verdes que matan y una sonrisa que deja mudo a cualquiera, un cuerpo que provoca deseo con solo mirarlo. ¡Basta! ¿Cómo puedes pensare así?...Será verdad y estaba celosa…¿?! Por qué …_

**[Discusión Sasuke, **_**Sasuke/conciencia y **__**Sasuke Inner ]**_

_- __**Por la pelirroja-sin cerebro que esta delante de ti **_

_**-agh!, Dios Sakura es mucho más bonita y mucho mas lista que ella; por eso la Amamos **__** / **_

_-Eso es cierto…pero aún así; Sakura ha sido mi rival desde pequeños_

_**-Obvio, siempre destacábamos entre los chicos por nuestra inteligencia**_

_**-Nuestro buen gusto, nuestro cabello, nuestra mirada, nuestro cuerpo…**_

_-¬¬ Creído_

_**-Ja!, además sabes que Sakura nos ama desde pequeños; ¿o no recuerdas que nos dio su primer beso a NOSOTROS**_

_-¬¬-Sasuke sonrojado- jamás lo olvidaré, aunque fue a los 5 años, que hicimos nuestra promesa_

_**-Vez, ya lo recordastes!!!**_

_**-Si…lo recordamos como si fuera ayer….**_

**FIN POV SASUKE**

_****------Flash Back----****_

_Un pequeño de ojos negros cabello azul-oscuro de aproximadamente 5 años de edad caminaba de la mano con una niña de al parecer su misma edad; de cabello rosa y ojos verdes esmeraldas. Sonreían felices y no dejaron de tomarse de la mano mientras caminaban animadamente hacia un gran árbol de cerezos donde se sentaron juntitos para observar el atardecer._

_-ne, Sasuke kun –lo llamó la pequeña_

_-¿que sucede, Sakura?- le preguntó este mientras la miraba, ella se sonrojó un poco y Sasuke sonrió –Sakura…_

_Aún con las mejillas rojas, sonríe y le dice- sabes…Sasuke kun…yo te quería confesar algo…-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-Pues, a mi me gusta alguien…-Sasuke sintió algo raro en su estómago- pero él es mi amigo…y no se y-yo le g-gus…to-_

_Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos, ocasionando que ella se ponga aún más roja, y suspiró- ¿quién es?_

_-¿are?, a que te…-_

_-como se llama, él que te gusta-miró a la pelirosa profundamente como si quisiera mirar dentro de su alma- es ¿Naruto?- _

_-¡¿Qué?!...jajajajaja nada que ver Sasuke kun… Naruto kun es como mi hermano-Sakura seguía riendo, mientras que Sasuke pensaba que no había nada chistoso en eso._

_-¿Shikamaru?-ella negó- ¿Kiba?-volvió a negar-¿Neji?-"no" fue su respuesta-no!, no me digas que te gusta Lee!!!_

_Sakura abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo y negó con la cabeza muyyyy frenéticamente_

_Sasuke por su parte siguió diciendo nombres y nombres pero nunca acertaba….-ya me cansé, Sakura dime quién es…_

_Sakura lo miró y sonrió tristemente- no lo sé; él jamás me verá como algo más que su amiga-una pequeña lágrima cruzó por la mejilla de Sakura, mientras Sasuke la miraba con una mescla de desesperación, angustia, y ternura. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó_

_-Entonces, ese chico es un idiota, no sabe la grandiosa persona que eres…-Sakura abrió los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo…-vamos Sakura, dime quién es…y le parto la cara –"En especial por que te alejará de mi lado" pensó Sasuke- Sakura rió_

_-Sasuke kun…y-yo- la pequeña Sakura miró a su compañero de con las mejillas rojitas como tomate susurró –tú me gustas…_

_Aunque fue casi un susurro, Sasuke con su increíble oído, lo entendió, al comienzo de quedó de piedra, mientras Sakura lo miraba con suave sonrisa, la cual se fue ampliando mientras el color rojo teñían las mejillas de Sasuke_

_Y antes de que el pequeño Sasuke pudiera responder; Sakura posó suavemente los labios sobre de él. _

_-Daiski__**(1)**__; Sasuke kun-susurró la pelirosa con las mejillas rojas y una linda sonrisa_

_Sasuke lentamente recuperó el habla y sonrió ampliamente abrasandola- yo… yo también Sakura…- _

_-ne, Sasuke kun…prometamos algo…-Sasuke la miró- que pase lo que pase…siempre estarás a mi lado como yo al tuyo…¿vale?_

_-vale-sonrió Sasuke mientras con una linda sonrisa pícara volvió a posar suavemente sus labió sobre su linda Pelirrosa- Te Quiero, Sakura… mi Flor de Cerezo…_

_****------__Fin Flash Back----****_

_Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Sakura caminaba hecha una furia hacia los dormitorios con Hinata a su lado, murmurando de vez en cuando…"_Sasuke baka", "que se cree ese hijo de …€##!!!", "no es más que un idiota"._ Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar derrotada mientras la seguía hacia su cuarto, ya que ella sabía que Sasuke Uchiha era la persona que hacía enfadar más a Sakura que cualquier otra persona. "_Salvo Karin y su grupo de inadaptadas"_ pensó Hinata caminando con paso lento. Además no había otra cosa que atormentaba a la peliazul… "**Naruto". **Si, ese idiota, con él que no había hablado y al que había estado ignorando y esquivando. No sabía que iba a hacer…se sentía muy confundida. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al entrar a su habitación.

-chicas!!!!!!, miren quien ha venido a visitarnos –chilló una emocionada Ino sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-deja de chillar, Ino-cerda-le dijo molesta Sakura

-deja de decirme así, frentesota

-cerda!

-frente de marquesina!

-ce…..

-jajajajajajajajajaja- una carcajada desde el otro lado de la habitación las distrajo de su pelea-ustedes dos si que no han cambiado nada, Hola Cerezo…, Hinata-chan

Sakura y hinata se quedaron mirando a la persona la cual las miraba divertida. Y ahogaron una exclamación

-Oh por Dios!!! ¿Sakurako?!!-tanto Sakura como Hinata se lanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron.

Sakurako Kinosuke, mayor que ellas por un dos; al salir del instituto se fue a la misma universidad que el prodigio de Itachi uchiha y sus amigos. Alta, de cabello castaño ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos azules, piel blanca, y una sonrisa encantadora… considerada como la más sexy en su último año de preparatoria. Y ex miembro del grupo **"SXCH-flower's"(2) **, ex capitana del equipo de Volleyball del lugar, y desde luego amiga de las cuatro.

-Sakurako, que haces aquí¿?!-preguntó Sakura sorprendida

-Por Dios, Sakura!, hablas como si no me quisieras con ustedes-le reprochó Sakurako poniendo puchero

-no, es eso…-le aseguró Sakura sonriendo-solo estoy sorprendida no debes estar en la universidad de Konoha¿?

-si, claro…pero nos han dejado un trabajo, a sí que no te impresiones si ves a personas de mi edad por aquí…incluso Uchiha y sus amigos-habló esto ultimo apretando los dientes

-Te sigue molestando ¿?-

-ja!, sigue detrás de mi…si…

-y por qué no le das una oportunidad-preguntó Tenten, todas las miraron-vamos chichas! Uchiha itachi!!! Esta como quiere!!!- todas las miraron como si estuviera loca y Tenten solo pueso los ojos en blanco…

-pues…no lo sé- dijo Sakurako poniéndose a pensar-bueno…Itachi no es feo-admitió –y tiene un cu…-se sonrojó-…erpo de ensueño

-jajaja…entonces dile que si..-la apoyó Ino

-jojojojo…-todas miraron a Hinata y esta agregó-vamos vamos…si Sakura ya sale con Sasuke por que no Sakurako con Itachi…

Silencio…..

-¡!!!!¿¿¿Qué tu Qué????!!!-chillaron todas juntas menos Hinata que sonrieía y Sakura que quería meterse debajo de la cama

Tenten sonrió…-ahora que Sakurako dormirá con nosotras…!Hoy es noche de Películas y Pijamas!

Todas sonrieron…

-Ok-

********continuara***********

Holas!!!!, se que a lo mejor este capitulo no es lo que esperaban, pero tenia q explicar la promesa de ambos…^^ y además de explicar quien esa la Sakurako….. ^^ El proximo capitulo…aparecerán…más personajes adorados…

**Daiski(1)---**_Te Quiero o Te Amo_

"**SXCH-flower's"(2)**_---Sexy's Chicas-flores_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Disculpa**__: Hola a Todos, lo siento!, se que no merezco perdón y que seguramente todos ustedes me quieren, matar, destrozar, cortar en pedazos TwT. Pero por favor déjenme explicar que por un bloqueo y un mal fallo en la computadora; no he podido seguir con los capítulos; así que por favor tengan esto en cuenta; que prometo volver con mayor frecuencia. Además estoy trabajando y regresaré a estudiar en marzo. Así que puede que demore un poco más de lo previsto. Al mismo tiempo tengo que ocuparme de otrs obligaciones en mi casa y tener tiempo de dormir -! . Claro está que tmb debo ver animes y leer novelas..^^ (aparte de los libros). En fin, espero que les guste el cap. Y nos vemos cuando termine el capitulo. ^.^"_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

(intevenciones) – autora

**El comienzo de un amor de ¡PERROS & GATOS!**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v__)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 8: Maldito Uchiha**

**POR SAKURAKO**

Nada había cambiado, Sakura e Ino seguían peleándose como niñas por cualquier cosa. Hinata seguía tímida y TenTen seguía usando pantalones (n/a: y eso que los uniformes eran faldas); o al menos eso creí cuando llegue. Pero estaba equivocada.

A pesar de que habían no cambiado mucho; cualquiera que las vea no las conociera dirían que son unas chicas maduras y estudiosas. Pero ella las conocía, y a pesar de ser traviesas; eran muy unidas.

Aún recordaba cuando se conocieron hace cuatro años.

_**(v) oooOOooo -**__** Flash Back **__**– oooOOooo (v)**_

_-Cierra la boca, Uchiha-le espete enfadada viendo como molestaban a chico menor- y déjalo en paz!_

_-Kinosuke, ¿por que no te vas por donde viniste?-me dijo Itachi con aire fastidiado- ¿no te das cuenta que estorbas?_

_-Déjalo en paz!- chille con la mejillas rojas por la ira_

_-Vaya, vaya, pero si estas muy linda con la cara toda roja- se burlo Itachi sonriendo_

_-CIERRA LA BOCA!, ERES UN ENGREIDO _

_-bah!, lo que pasa es que yo te gusto; y te sientes desesperada para poder hablar con migo…_

_Silencio…_

_Todo el mundo se quedó mudo. Itachi se había pasado. Y todos lo sabían. Sentí como toda mi sangre se acomodaba en mis mejillas. Debía estar peor que un tomate, itachi me las iba a pagar y eso él lo sabía. Y entonces_

_Estallé._

_-¿Qué TU ME GUTAS?, DEBES ESTAR BROMEANDO- no podía parar, iba a sacarlo todo- SI CLARO!, PORQUE DEBERÍA ESTAR CON UN IDIOTA, ARROGANTE, PRESUMIDO, ALTANERO, ESTUPIDO QUE CREE QUE ES EL QUE MANDA, QUE TODOS DEBEN HACER TODO LO QUE DICE-tenía los ojos llorosos por la ira- NO ERES MAS QUE UN NIÑO QUE SE ENCONDE DETRÁS DE UN BUEN APELLIDO, QUE NO VE LA REALIDAD DE LAS DEMÁS PERSONAS DE SU ENTORNO; POR QUE NO LE IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE SI MISMO!, TE ODIO!_

_Respiré._

_Lo había dicho._

_Todo lo que sentía desde hace mucho. Desde que mis amigas me dejaron de hablar porque él había dicho que me odiaba y no me soportaba._

_Pero no todo era cierto, desde que me sentaba sola en los rincones a llorar por su desprecio, después de todo, él tenía razón y yo lo quería. _

_Aunque nunca lo admitiese, lo quería; pero todo se fue al desastre._

_Su mirada se volvió fría e indiferente y me dijo con la voz cargada de enfado, tristeza y dolor._

_-Tu no eres nadie, para decirme lo que soy, porque no eres más que una niña sufrida, y por lo menor yo tengo amigos y no soy una insufrible sabelotodo que se tiene que refugiar en los libros para no estar sola._

_PLAF!_

_Mi mano impactó con su mejilla, no lo podía ver bien, por que sentí que lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, pude ver que se había pasado y vi su mirada de arrepentimiento en su cara. Pero no podía hacer nada, levanté la mirada tratando de que mi orgullo no sea pisoteado y finalmente dije._

_-Estudiar no tiene nada de malo, el conocimiento y las ganas de poder salir adelante me han dado la fuerza suficiente para poder mirar a la gente de frente y decir sus verdades._

_Y me marché_

_Camine por los pasillos, esquivando a los alumnos y sus insultos, corrí por el campus y llegue a un hermoso claro donde reposaban unas frescas flores de cerezo y un pequeño lago. Donde por fin, dejé que el sufrimiento se apoderada de mi; quedándome plenamente dormida en cuestión de segundos._

_Abrí los ojos, y pude ver que estaba rodeada de gente. Pestañé y puede ver que había cuatro chicas mirándome y… ¿sonriendo?, bien ahora sí estaba loca. Volví a pestañar mientras fregaba mis ojos para poder acoplarme a la oscuridad. _

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- demandé al ver que aún me observaban_

_-ja!, pero mira que mal agradecida es-dijo la rubia de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido_

_-I-Ino chan- susurro la peli azul- esta desorientada, es normal_

_-Ino, Hinata tiene razón- comentó la de cabello castaño recogido en dos moñitos_

_-Pero…_

_-Basta! Dijo una voz detrás de mi, haciendo que me voltee rápidamente y vea a una peli rosa de ojos verdes, me sonrió - no te preocupes por ellas. Están Locas_

_-¡oye!-se quejaron la rubia y la castaña_

_-Sakura- chan-dijo la que se hacia llamar Hinata- es mejor irnos de aquí_

_-Tienes razón, Hinata- habló de nuevo Sakura – pero déjanos presentarnos primero- después me miró y sonriendo agregó- me llamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura_

_-Hola, yo soy TenTen –me saludó la castaña también sonriendo_

_-Ino Yamanaka – dijo la rubia de ojos azules aún con el ceño fruncido pero con una sutil sonrisa_

_-y-yo s-soy H-Hinata H-h-Hyuga- murmuró la peli azul con una suave y tímida voz_

_-Disculparás un poco a Hina-chan – se disculpó TenTen- es un poco tímida_

_-…- Hinata se sonrojó_

_-Incluso se desmaya –continuó la castaña y con una sonrisa maliciosa agregó- sobre todo cuando cierto rubio le habla_

_-¡TenTen!- se quejó Hinata dejando a lado su timidez y mirándola enfadada_

_-Oh, vamos!, sabes que estoy diciendo solo la verdad-_

_-No, lo es-_

_-Si, si lo es-_

_-Que no-_

_-Que si-_

_-jajajajajajaja- Ino solo pudo ponerse a reírse como loca y Sakura miraba todo con una sonrisa en el rostro_

_-Basta- habló Hinata y me miró, parece ser que recobró su timidez, porque se sonrojo mucho y balbuceó- l-lo s-sient-to mucho-o _

_-ô. Ô- no sabía que hacer, ¿me estaban tomando el pelo?, las miré y pude identificarlas como de Primer año, dos cursos más abajo; después de todo el color de sus corbatas era verde-plateado y el mío era amarrillo-blanco-mm…chicas, ¿que hora es?_

_-casi las 7, lo cual me recuerda que debemos irnos- se pusieron de pie y me miraron -¿vienes?_

_-¿por qué?- fue lo único que salió de mis labios-_

_Las cuatro sonriendo y dijeron al unísono- Por que nosotras tampoco soportamos a un Uchiha_

_Las miré sorprendidas, pero me di cuenta que ellas se referían a Sasuke Uchiha, hermano menor de Itachi, que al parecer era de su misma edad. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa mientras mis ojos ahora secos e hinchados vuelvan a recuperar su brillo otra vez, con unas lágrimas que salían._

_**(v) oooOOooo **__**–Fin **__** Flash Back **__**– oooOOooo (v)**_

Desde ese día, nos hicimos amigas. Fuimos inseparables, aunque al principio fue un calvario porque varias chicas me molestaban; poco a poco traje de vuelta a mi misma. Era feliz, y a pesar de que estaba enamorada de Itachi, jamás se lo dije, aunque el no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de molestarme y sacarme de quicio; yo regresé los insultos. Era la única que podía hablarle de esa manera y era su rival en los estudios. Aunque YO era la mejor. Suspiré otra vez mientras miraba el arboles de cerezo donde mis amigas me encontraron.

Cerré los ojos, buscando paz…

-¿De nuevo sola?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas ocasionando que se me erizara la piel. _Era él._

…La cual no iba a encontrar…"_Kamisama me odia…"_

-Eso no es tu incumbencia, así que vete- le dije en forma cortante sin siquiera mirarlo. A pesar de detestar su forma de ser, no pude evitar sonrojarme; después de todo estaba enamorada de él.

Me ignoró y se sentó a mi lado- ¿Qué parte de vete no entendiste?- le repetí algo molesta esta vez mirándolo a la cara

El sonrió- sabes perfectamente que no te haré caso

Bufé, estaba tranquila y tenía que venir _**él**_ a molestarme a _**mí.**_

-Pues entonces la que se va soy yo- no quería pelear con él. Intente ponerme de pie, pero el fue más rápido y me cogió de la mano jalándome para volver a sentarme a su lado- ¡PERO QUE CREES QUE HACES!

-shh… deja de gritar- me reprochó con una sonrisa en el rostro- y admira el paisaje

"_Maldito Uchiha"_

-mmm…-dirigí mi mirada lejos de ese par de ojos negros que prácticamente me sumergían en un mundo de locuras.-esta bien-eso lo sorprendió y me corregí- solo por que estoy de buen humor, solo eso Uchiha.

-Tsk, ya me estaba emocionando…-comento con una _encantadora _ sonrisa, me sonroje sutilmente mientras quitaba mis ojos de los suyos

-Eres un crío- le susurre completamente relajada. Él no respondió; el silencio se forjó en el aire mientras cada uno tenía sus pensamientos. O eso parecía. Cerré los ojos, tratando de no pensar en el chico que se encontraba a mi lado; el chico del que no dejo de pensar. Del cual, por desgracia, estoy totalmente enamorada.

Se me escapó un suave suspiro, y un suave y agradable olor a menta me nubló el pensamiento. Olí ese delicioso aroma, mi favorito, y abrí los ojos para buscar de donde provenía aquel rico olor; pero me topé con aquellos ojos que me traían loca desde hace mucho tiempo.

Muy cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

Eran milímetros los cuales nos separaban.

Posé mis ojos en los suyos. Ámbar vs. Negro

Me sonrojé. Mientras que el pone una sonrisa tierna.

_¿Tierna?_

"_¿Pero que rayos estás pensando?, ¿Uchiha, tierno?, debo haberme vuelto loca" _sacando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, traté de que no me afectara el "escaso" espacio que nos separaba.

-Uchiha, ¿Qué crees que haces?, retírate-

-Ahh…¿por qué?, si aquí estoy muy cómodo-me respondió con voz ronca

Tragué saliva.

-Pero para mi no lo es; así que de una buena vez, aléjate de mi-le dije con la voz un poco entrecortada

-mm…¿en serio quieres que me aleje?- susurró en mi oído, con una voz lenta y sensual

-C-claro-o que-e si –logré responder a su pregunta; mientras los colores subían a mi mejillas y me faltaba el aire-a-así que …-cerré los ojos tratando de no mirarlo, suspiré y dije con firmeza-apártate

-No lo dices en serio-me dijo aún sin alejarse de mí-ambos sabemos que no quieres que me aleje; así como ambos sabemos que "esto" es inevitable

-¿"esto"?, a que te refieres, Uchiha-

-Mírame-no fue una orden, fue una petición- _por favor…_

Me sorprendí y abrí los ojos; pero en ese instante todo dio un giro rápido y sus labios se encontraron sobre los míos.

Él mundo se detuvo…

…O eso me pareció.

Adiós Autocontrol.

"_Maldito uchiha"_

Sus labios rozaron los míos, con suavidad, lentitud; como temiendo que lo voy a alejar. _"¿Alejarlo?, ¿por qué?, si se siente taaan bien. No es por adularlo, pero ahora realmente se por que todas están detrás de él; Si es como un Dios!. __**–Q-qué estoy diciendo!**__ – que besa muy bien – __**P-pero es Itachi!, no me puede gustar Itachi**__ – No te gusta – __**lo sé**__- estas enamorada__** - **__**de Él?, No- me –puede-gustar-Itachi, nunca! **__–has dicho el nombre de itachi 3 veces en 2 freses__** – OwO"**__ –aceptalo__**-**_

Traté de alejarme lentamente, pero Itachi me tenía fuertemente sujetada y no **podía- ni quería- **escapar. Así que…"Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele".

Gracioso lema, pero muy eficaz.

Entonces, dejé de pensar.

El tono de la caricia de ambas bocas fue aumentando la intensidad, dejando que el deseo se filtrara en cada expresión de aquellos labios insaciables. Sentí que siempre había intentado contenerme, dibujándome a si misma una línea imaginaria, pero el deseo seguía allí, ardiendo por dentro.

Era muy difícil, tener autocontrol cuando el chico que amas desde la secundaria; te besa con pasión y dulzura. Estaba atada de pies a cabeza. Así que seguí con mayor entusiasmo.

Pero nada es eterno

Y en ese preciso momento. Se escucha el sonido de alguien rompiendo una pequeña rama en el suelo. Ocasionando que me separe sobresaltada de Itachi.

Era Sasuke Uchiha

-o.ô- se quedó mirándonos como si no creyera lo que veía-lamento interrumpir…Si quieren me voy…

-NO- chillé completamente roja- yo...yo ya me iba-estaba más que sonrojada, me sentía avergonzada; pero…feliz.

_Maldito Itachi Uchiha… por besar tan bien_

_Maldito Sasuke Uchiha…por interrumpirnos!_

_¬¬ malditos los uchiha's_

Me levante tan rápido como pude y antes de poder irme Itachi me susurro –Tenemos una charla pendiente

-Y un cuerno; tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar Uchiha-agregue antes de correr hacia el colegio con el corazón desbocado.

**********************************(I Love Itachi Uchiha) *************************************

Corrí todo lo que podía, "_no puedo creerlo, ¿por qué, me hizo esto?" _pensé mientras me alejaba de aquella imagen que destruyó por completo mi corazón. Pero aún seguía escuchando un _-Hinata-chan; escúchame por favor –_ no me detuve y entonces al no darme cuenta de donde me dirigía choque contra algo sólido –mi cuerpo se sintió adolorido- y entonces la oscuridad vino a mi.

**Continuará**

Hola!

Espero que este capitulo les guste; ya que tenían que conocer la historia de ellos y pronto de los demás.

Trataré de no demorar mucho en la siguiente; nos vemos

**Kuki-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Disculpa**__: Lamento mucho la demora; y espero que disfruten este capitulo. Así que por favor…guarden sus hachas, cuchillos y armas TwT._

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

(intevenciones) – autora

**El comienzo de un amor de ¡PERROS & GATOS!**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 9: Y Todo Empeora**

**POV HINATA**

Abrí los ojos, confundida. _"¿Qué me había sucedido?" _. – ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? Solo recuerdo…-forcé la memoria tratando de recordar-mmm…había ido a la biblioteca por un libro; salí al jardín a tomar aire y…-fruncí el ceño al no recordar-creo que vi a Naruto-kun y …-deje de hablar. Las imágenes empezaron a llegar a mi mente unas tras otra, ocasionando que empezara a llorar.

_¿Por qué?_

**END POV HINATA**

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

**POV INO**

"_Ay que nervios!" –_ no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, después de todo HOY era MI cita con Tamaki-kun. Caminé nerviosa de un lado al otro, ocasionando que Sakura y Ten Ten me miraran como si estuviera loca

-Vamos Ino, Tranquilízate-me pidió Ten Ten- vas a cavar un hoyo de tanto caminar así como gato enjaulado

-Pero…es que…-la miré mientras movía mis manos nerviosamente de un lado a otro-yo…si Tamaki-kun…Sai…mmm…yo…-empecé a marearme tratando de aclarar mis ideas

-Basta Zafiro!-me regaño Sakura con una voz seca; después de todo acababa de pelear con Sasuke, otra vez-Tu decidiste terminar todo con Sai ¿no?- yo asentí- entonces, solo relájate y deja que las cosas sigan su curso.

Tanto Ten Ten como yo la miramos.

Sakura se sonrojó, y soltó un -¿Qué?-

-¿Qué hiciste con Cerezo y quién eres tú?-pregunté algo sorprendida

-No se de que me estas hablando-fue lo único que me respondió

Entonces Ten Ten me dijo-déjala, desde su pelea con Sasuke está así-

Sakura hizo como si no escuchara ese último comentario y agregó- Ino, estás lista para arrasar, así que sé tu misma y tendrás a Tamaki en tus manos.

Me miré al espejo; mi cabello suelto caía hasta la espalda, un poco más arriba de donde terminaba mi polo de manga zero; con un escote color azul; y un pantalón jeans que mostraba mis largas y contorneadas piernas (gracias al tenis), mis botas negras hasta las rodillas y mi suave maquillaje; daban un aura de sensualidad y pasión. Sakura tenía razón, esto no podía asustarme. Suspiré y sonreí. Después de todo antes de enamorarme de Sai, me gustaba Tamaki, aunque este tenía enamorada.

-Excelente, estoy segura que Tamaki-kun me ayudará a olvidarme de Sai-murmure suavemente

-¿qué?-me preguntaron las chicas al no escuchar lo que dije

-no, nada-

Era el momento- Bien chicas, me voy-dije mientras me cogía mi bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta del cuarto.-nos vemos

-Nos tienes que contar todo, zafiro-dijo Ten Ten

-Si-corroboró Sakura sonriendo- no creas que no te esperaremos para todos los detalles…

-Inclusos los detalles sucios…-rió Ten Ten mientras sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y ocasionaba que se mofaran más. Sonreí

-no te preocupes, Estrella-dije antes de cerrar la puerta-se los diré TODO.

**END POV INO**

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

Era una habitación oscura.

Siete figuras se encontraban susurrando

-muy pronto, llegará la hora de vengarnos…-la voz ronca del "líder" se escucho por todo el lugar-

-Para cuando…-quisieron saber los otros

-no se preocupen, estamos recién empezando a movernos-comentó otra vez el líder-desearán nunca haberse metido con migo. Jajajajajaja…jajajaja-rió sádicamente mientras los demás lo observaban fascinados.

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

**POV NEJI**

_-¿Pero quien se creía que era?-_estaba molesto, más bien fastidiado por la discusión que tuve con Tsubasa

_**-Tu novia**_

_- ¬¬" aún así no tenía por que ponerse así-_

-_**Estaba celosa, es obvio-**_

_-Pero estamos hablando de Ten Ten, por Dios!_

_**-Yo creo que Ten Ten es muyyy linda-**_

_-O.O ¿linda?, es un marimacho; yo no debo juntarme siquiera con ella_

_**-Pero la ibas a besar el otro día…-**_

_**-Lástima que vino la "loca bibliotecaria" y no lo logramos! TwT**_

_**-mmm…realmente la ibamos a besar…me pregunto…¿besará mejor que Tsubasa?**_

_-Por supuesto que no!_

_**-No nos engañes, estábamos ahí-**_

_**-OwO…UwU…*w*…¬w¬ …vieron como estaba vestida…y esas curvas!**_

_-Me estoy transformando en un pervertido…U.U"-_

_**-Sabes…creo que nos quedamos con las ganas de probar sus labios…**_

_-Te quedaste…TU, yo ni siquiera quería besarla_

_-__**jajajajaja**_

_**-jajajajaja, no te engañes a ti mismo; además es mejor hacerlo que quedarnos con las ganas**_

_-mmm…Pero tanto teatro por eso…Tsubasa no debía hacer eso. _

_-__**Ella es muy hueca…mejor termina con ella, para poder así estar con Ten Ten-**_

_-No la voy a cambiar por Ten Ten…aunque…_

_**-si es hueca….y nos estamos aburriendo…de escuchar hablar de moda…**_

_-mmmm…eso es cierto…pero Tsubasa…creo que es…._

_**-La costumbre….-**_

Recordé como estaba vestida Ten Ten , con ese linda falda y esas largas piernas...me sonrojé un poco; a lo mejor tengo razón y debería probarla…después de todo…Tsubasa ya me está hartando…sonreí misteriosamente mientras debatía como podía "tentar" a Ten Ten a que caiga en mis brazos.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no escuche a nadie llamando hasta que golpearon en la espalda.

-Pero que rayos…!-dije mientras miraba al mi atacante con el ceño fruncido y veía a Sasuke serio, Naruto deprimido y Sai sonriendo

-Que te sucede…te estábamos hablando desde hace rato-dijo Sai con esa sonrisa que desesperaba a todos-

-mmm…a lo mejor estaba pensando en T…

-yo no estaba pensando en Ten Ten…-un silencio se propagó por la habitación…

-iba a decir Tsubasa…pero si estabas pensando en Ten Ten yo no tengo problemas-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-mmm…entonces es verdad el rumor…

-¿rumor?, ¿qué rumor?-quiso saber Neji con cierta cautela

-Que te vieron en la biblioteca besándote con Ten Ten apasionadamente y que la Bibliotecaria tuvo que sacarlos de ahí gritándoles "vayan a hacer sus porquerías a otro lado"

O.O

O.O

O.O

Neji se había quedado mudo…

-¡¿Nani?-fue lo único que pudo exclamar

-Si, ese rumor se está circulando por el campus…-dijo Sasuke con una mirada indescriptible. Se notaba que acababa de pelear con Sakura. Entonces la puerta sonó y entro Ootori Kyosuke con el semblante preocupado

- Neji…debes saber que Ten Ten y tu novia se están peleando en el pasillo – nadie dijo más y los cuatro (arrastrando a un naruto aún deprimido) salieron del dormitorio para dirigirse hacia el pasillo y se encontraba rodeado de mucha gente

Tsubasa se encontraba en el suelo junto a Ten Ten peleando como luchadoras…(_**solo falta el barro *w* /**__**mm….)**_ , se notaba de hecho que Ten Ten estaba ganando, por lo que Tsubasa gritaba furiosa "Aléjate de mi loca". Entonces llegaron las amigas de Ten Ten. Sakura Haruno y Sakurako Kinosuke y la agarraron de los brazos para alejarla de la pobre Tsubasa. Ella al verme se puso a llorar y se tiró sobre mí diciendo

-Neji…mira lo que me ha hecho esa marimacho…-se quejaba con notorias falsas lágrimas en el rostro-estoy toda desarreglada

Podía escuchar como Sakura le decía a Ten Ten "Cálmate" o "Tranquila". Entonces la miré

-¿Quien empezó todo esto?-todos miraron alrededor y Karin dijo-fue Ten Ten, vino corriendo hacia la pobre Tsubasa y se le tiró encima

-¡claro que no!, solo le pregunte quien había fundido ese ridículo rumor-exclamó Ten Ten con las mejillas rojas tratando de soltarse de sus amigas. Entonces que vio que había mucha gente y les pidió a sus amigas que la suelten y dijo- Bien, ahora que todo el mundo está aquí, me gustaría aclarar algo. Yo y él-me señalo mientras me miraba enfadada- no tenemos ni siquiera la consideración de llamarnos amigos. Él es el primo de mi amiga Hinata Hyuga (Naruto se arrinconó en una esquina) y solo eso. No hay nada más vinculándome con él. Así que espero que dejen de decir tonterías y se ocupen de sus propios asuntos.

-Ja! –rió Tsubasa con verdadera ironía- tu lo único que quieres es robarme a Neji-kun, pero desde ahora te digo que no podrás hacerlo

-¿Robártelo?, ¿para qué?-dijo Ten Ten con las mejillas rojas-¿qué sentido tendría querer quitártelo?...además…yo…-Ten Ten se sonrojó un poco sin saber que decir

-Ella ya tiene novio, y ese soy yo-dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Era Sagara Takeshi

EL silencio de pasillo se propagó. ¿Ellos salían juntos?, ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Verdad Ten Ten?-preguntó Sagara con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído

Ten Ten sonrió y algo colorada agregó-si, si es cierto…Sag…Takeshi-kun-dijo antes de coger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.-así que dejen de molestarme con tonterías sin fundamento.

No supe identificar ese sentimiento que surgió en mí.

**-Celos…-**

**-muchos celos…**

No lo estaba. ¿O si?

No. No podía.

Pero ¿Por qué quería ir a golpear a Sagara?, o ¿Por qué sentía una incomodidad al verlos con los dedos entrelazados?

No lo sabía, pero debía averiguarlo.

Y Rápido.

-Pues, Sagara-kun déjame decirte que tienes muy malos gustos-opinó Tsubasa. _"Tiene muy buenos gustos, diría yo". _

-Lo Siento, pero a diferencia de Hyuga, me gustan las inteligentes, guapas, y sobre todo aquellas que no se quedan con las ganas de decirle a alguien sus verdades –dijo Sagara haciendo que Ten Ten se sonroje halagada y Tsubasa se ponga roja del coraje

-Tsk, es mejor irnos-dijo Sasuke mosqueado mirando a Sakura que igualmente lo miraba enfadada. Suspiré-

-si, es mejor que nos vayamos-miré a Tsubasa y luego a Ten Ten que seguía cogida de la mano de Sagara. Fruncí el ceño, pero luego recordé que ella al final sería mía. Sonreí sin pensarlo mientras trataba de pensar en un plan para poder ganarmela

Empecé a caminar mientras mis amigos nos seguían en dirección del dormitorio, cuando estábamos por las escaleras. Tsubasa gritó –Neji-kun, acaso me vas a dejar aquí solita

-ash…esto ya es muy aburrido…-comenté con aburrimiento-Tsubasa, tenemos que hablar- era mejor sacar los obstáculos antes de empezar a "conquistar" a Ten Ten

**END POV NEJI**

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

**POV HINATA**

Me sentía traicionada, abandonada…_ "¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?". _ Me sentía devastada. Aunque no éramos absolutamente nada, nunca creí que lo volviera a hacer, sentí como las lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas, mientras me encogía y abrazaba las piernas tratando de mitigar el dolor.

_¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

_**Por lo que sucedió con Naruto-kun**_

_Eso no es motivo…_

_Este dolor…_

_Este sufrimiento…_

_¿Está bien que lo sienta?_

_No._

_No lo esta._

_Entonces…¿por qué seguía llorando?_

Me sequé las lágrimas y pensé…Naruto-kun y yo no somos nada…o sea que ni siquiera debería molestarme algo así…no…estoy molesta por que me volvió a confundir con esa odiosa…esto jamás se lo podré perdonar…¿O si?

No…

No lo haré…

Me olvidaré de él, sea que tenga que irme al mismísimo infierno para lograrlo

Me senté mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría, y entraban Sakura, Sakurako y Ten Ten _"¿Dónde estaba Ino?_

-Acabamos de escuchar que te golpeaste fuerte, contra una pared-le dijo Sakura preocupada- ¿te encuentras mejor?

-Si-respondí sonriendo-ya no me duele, solo fue un golpe…

-Por Dios! Hinata, como es posible que te golpees con una pared! –se quejó Ten Ten angustiada y divertida a la vez- sabes que estas no se mueven, ¿verdad?

-Go-gomen-me disculpé mientras me sonrojaba un poco-ya se que un pared no se mueve, yo fui solita contra ella…-me miraron como diciendo "como es posible chocar con una pared sólida"-me equivoque al girar, y como tenía los ojos cerrados…me dí un golpazo…pero ya no me duele

-Pero Hinata-chan, tu eres cuidadosa, ¿Qué te paso?

-Na-nada no se preocupe

-¿Segura?- yo asentí y ellas se miraron entre si, me puse un poco tensa temiendo que se darían cuenta. Pero me sonrieron y dijeron si ya podía salir de ahí

-Hablaré con la Suzune-sensei, para ver si te deja salir de aquí-dijo SAkurako sonriendo

-Hai-dije mientras me ponía a conversar con las chicas sobre lo sucedido

_Me olvidaré de ti…Naruto-kun_

_Adiós a la Hinata que estaba enamorada de ti…_

_Se acabó…_

**END POV HINATA**

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Hola a Todos!**_

_**Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, pero estoy muy ocupada. Pero que no cunda el pánico. ^^ No dejaré este fict de ninguna manera, así que espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo puede ser un poco subido de tono.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Olas a todos!, si…si soy yo-**_

_**No me maten; ¬¬ por lo menos hasta terminar la historia ^.^"**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

(intevenciones) – autora

**El comienzo de un amor de ¡PERROS & GATOS!**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 10: Soy un Idiota…**

**POV SASUKE**

Por qué tenían que armar tanto escándalo, miré a Neji como se llevaba a Tsubasa para "charlar", si claro. Si no conociera a Tsubasa –y conozco a todas a las de su clase- tratará de reconciliarse con Neji, aunque tenga que llevárselo a la cama.

"_Pero Neji, parece tener otros planes" _pensé mientras sonreía con burla. Giré un poco la cabeza mientras miraba a la persona que se encontraba en las escaleras. Era Sakura "_creía que se había ido con sus amigas, mmm…está tan linda, ¡¿por qué fue que terminamos odiándonos? Solo recuerdo que nos separamos en inicial, y no la volví a ver hasta entrar al instituto; y antes de poder conversar, simplemente me miraba con hostilidad."___**Será que es porque no tenemos una buena reputación, en relaciones, **_**"Linda Sakura…*w*", **_**no te metas, creo que-según yo, ósea tú-ella piensa que somos unos idiotas que lo único que busca en una mujer es solo pasar un buen rato; **_"mmm…eso aclararía todo…oh no ahí viene"_ traté de poner cara seria. Pero antes de cualquier palabra, ella me ignoró y siguió caminando, recogió algo del suelo y regresó por donde venía. Me había ignorado.

Fruncí el ceño algo molesto. Quien se creía que es esa pequeña niña. Debe sentirse alagada de estar con alguien como yo, suspiré mientras trataba de controlarme, después de todo ella no me tenía que frenar.

-Sasuke-kun-era Karin-¿sabes?, podríamos ir a un lugar, para estar solos tú y yo-la miré, y me miraba con deseo. Sonreí pero luego recordé –"_Si le haces algo a mi hija, eres hombre muerto" _ esas habían sido las palabras de Toushiro Haruno sobre mi supuesto "noviazgo" con su hija

-Estoy con Sakura-

-¿Y?...eso no tiene importancia ¿no?-me dijo mientras cogía mi mano y me arrastraba literalmente hacia un almacén. Cerró con seguro-vamos Sasuke-kun… ¿acaso no quieres recordar?-se acercó a mi mientras me empujaba a una pared y me besaba con pasión. No le contesté, hasta que sentí sus manos bajando hacia mi "amigo". "_Después de todo, ojos que no ven…corazón que no siente" _pensé mientras la empujaba contra la pared, y la alzaba tomándola por las piernas. Ella gimió y rodeó mi cintura con sus piernas. La besé con pasión mientras trataba de imaginar el rostro de Sakura en ella. Entonces la vi. Su rostro, sus ojos verdes, su cabello alborotado color rosa y le abrí de un sopetón su blusa, mientras la cargaba y la colocaba encima de un escritorio. "Sakura" me sacó la camisa y me mordió el pecho. Entonces sus manos fueron hacia mi pantalón y entonces…

-Ring…Ring…-era mi celular-

**End Pov Sasuke**

**Pov Karin**

"_Estúpido celular"-_pensé mientras sentía como Sasuke-kun se quería separar de mi, pero no, no lo iba a dejar hacerlo. –Sasuke-kun, déjalo…estamos ocupados-él me miró y luego observó la pantalla de su celular. Sus ojos se agrandaron y pude ver furia en ellos. Me apartó de forma brusca, se arregló y salido sin importarle como estaba.

-Algún día serás mio, Uchiha Sasuke…y será pronto…no lo dudes-pensé mientras lo miraba marcharse-por lo menos, ya tengo lo que necesito-sonreí

**End POV Karin**

Sonó la campana, eso decía que todos debían volver a sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo que Hinata, prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación topándose con Naruto, Sasuke y Sai de camino. Al ver a Naruto no pudo evitar apretar fuertemente los puños. Desvió la mirada y paso de largo antes de que Sai le preguntara

-Hinata-chan, dime ¿has visto a Ino?-

-No, aún no regresa de su cita con Tamaki-kun-apenas Hinata dijo esto, Sai perdió todo el color del rostro y frunció un poco el ceño-en fin, nos vemos

-Espera Hina-chan…

-No me llames así…

-Pero Hina-chan…yo te puedo explicar

-No me interesa saber nada

-Por favor….yo…

-Es acaso que esta sordo, Uzumaki-kun?-quiso saber mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke y Sai se quedaron sorprendidos, pues ellos pensaban que Hinata estaba enamorada de Naruto –Adiós-pero Naruto la cogió del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró hacia un aula-¡¿pero que rayos te pasa?

-No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me dejes explicar lo sucedido

-No hay nada que decir

-Si si lo hay

-Que no, y ahora déjame salir o si no….

-¿o si no?...

-Grito-

Naruto la miro sorprendido-no lo harías

-créeme que SÍ lo haría-dijo Hinata sonriendo

-pues no me importa, pero debo decirte esto…cuando nosotros…digo…cuando me vistes con , no me diste tiempo para explicar, que fue ella la que lo empezó

-Eso no me importa, ahora déjame salir-Hinata se acercó a la puerta, pero Naruto fue más rápido y la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Estaban demasiado cerca…

Muy cerca…

-D-d-d-déjame-e –dijo Hinata con la voz entrecorta y con las mejillas rojas al extremo _"Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios!, " _–b—baaasta….

-no lo haré, Hina-chan-Naruto se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus narices se rozaran-para mí ella no es nadie, solamente por lo que pasamos, la considero mi amiga nada más

-N-no tienes que d-darm-e explicación alguna-

-si, si tengo que hacerlo-dijo Naruto con firmeza-no puedo dejar que pienses que no te quiero-Hinata se sonrojó a más no poder mientras trataba de no desmayarse-Hina chan soy un idiota, yo…-Naruto miró directamente a esos ojos que lo volvían loco y se acercó un poco más eliminando la distancia que los separaba

"_Dios mio!, Naruto me está besando…¿Qué hago?, besa tan…bien…."_pensó Hinata mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de Naruto, ocasionando que este la abrazara por la cintura y la pegara a él. _" A lo mejor le gusto…"_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ - *Naruto y Hinata* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**POV SAI**

"_Está con ese idiota"_pensó Sai mientras junto a Sasuke caminaban hacia los dormitorios, de pronto se escucharon unas risas, él conocía esa risa. Era Ino…con "Tamaki"

-Me alegro que hayas aceptado esta salida, me divertí mucho, Ino –chan-¿_Ino-chan? Quien se cree que es este tipo _–pero es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar

-Yo también me divertí mucho Tamaki-sempai-corroboró Ino sonriendo con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas-_aay…que linda se ve…maldito sempai-_

_-_Sabes que puedes decirme Tamaki-le dijo-

-Esta bien, T-Tamaki-kun…-Ino sonrió abiertamente mientras se acercaba a él y le dejaba un suave beso en la mejilla-hasta luego-_Maldito!"_pensé mientras veía como este tomaba de la cintura a Ino y le susurraba –Eres muy linda-_Aléjate de ella!-_pensé mientras veía que se acercaba con las ganas de besarla.

No, lo iba a permitir

No

No

Y No

Ino era la chica de sus sueños, y un tonto **sempai** no me la iba a quitar

-¿No deberían estar en sus dormitorio?-Ino se separó sobresaltada y me miró entre sobresaltada y ¿arrepentida?

-Lo mismo va para ti-me dijo mientras fruncía el ceño, pero luego me ignoró y se agachó un poco para darle un suave piquito en los labios a una sorprendida Ino –nos vemos mañana preciosa-le dijo antes de mandarme una mirada molesta y marcharse a los dormitorios de los chicos

Cuando se fue, Ino evitó mi mirada, por lo que me molesté-¿Por qué sales con ese patán?

Ella frunció el ceño antes de agregar-eso no es asunto tuyo-

-mejor me voy-dijo Sasuke, que hasta ese momento se mantenía callado y al igual que él sempai, se fue por las escaleras

Pero no me interesó, aún miraba a Ino molesto-él no te conviene…

Ella frunció el ceño

-¿no me conviene?-ella tenía la cara roja de furia y apretaba los puños fuertemente

_Oh-oh…se enfadó_

_Y se desquitará con migo_

_Soy un idiota_

-Escúchame muy bien, Sai. Si yo salgo con alguien no es asunto tuyo; si me conviene o no, lo decidiré YO, ¿ok?, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir-me dijo antes de dirigirse a su dormitorio, pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados

Iba a luchar

A pelear por ella

Aún si tengo que enfrentarla a ella…

-Ino, él no te conviene, créeme. No te ama

-¿amar?, quien dijo amar….yo solamente estoy saliendo con él, y empezamos recién hoy

"_¿Empezaron que?"_ –debes estar bromeando, tu y él aún no son nada

-tu lo has dicho…aún…y él no me amará ahora, pero estoy segura que lo hará…

Estaba molesto

Muy molesto

Nos miramos enfadados el uno al otro antes de que ella se alejara con la cabeza bien en alto hacia su dormitorio-pero yo te amo….-susurré antes de caminar ha mi dormitorio

**END ****POV SAI**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ - *Ino y Sai* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Una sombra salió de la nada, mientras mostraba una sonrisa, agregando-Muy pronto todos pagaran muy caro, en especial ustedes-

A pasos lentos, caminó arrastrando su capa mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, fuera del campus.

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)__ - *Sasuke y Sakura* - (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

Dos Semanas después….

Eran las 3 de la mañana…

En diferentes casas, para ser exacto en Nueve, Tocaron la puerta, y cuando salieron a ver quienes eran, no había nadie salvo por una nota que decía…

"_**Muy pronto pagarás caro, lo que nos hicieron…"**_

_**Ríe mientras puedas**_

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Hola a Todos!**_

_**Se que mucho me quieren matar…y lo entiendo, solo espero que entiendan que ahora estoy muy ocupada, y es probable que demore. Pero que no cunda el pánico, por ahora puede escribir más, así que a partir de este mes, podre actualizar más rápido. ^^ No dejaré este fict de ninguna manera, así que espero les guste el capitulo.**_

_**PD: estoy haciendo un nuevo Fict…con mi hermana Maga nee-san. Un conjunto de one-shot's de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Así que espero que lean también esos ¨.¨**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


	12. Chapter 12: Complot

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo puede ser un poco subido de tono.**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Regresé….pido disculpas si me demore…. ˆ.ˆ"**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

(intevenciones) – autora

**El comienzo de un amor de ¡PERROS & GATOS!**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 11: Complot**

_1 Semana Antes…_

**POV SAKURAKO**

"_Completamente desolado…"_; traté de caminar más rápido que podía mientras cargaba unos cuantos libros, que la bibliotecaria había accedido "prestar" con tal que no les haga daño. Esa señora quería a los libros más que a las personas…

Bueno lo más importante era que probablemente las chicas me quieran matar, por el tiempo que me estaba tomando llegar. Escuché un ruido

-¿Qué fue eso?-me acerque un poco hacia donde parecía que un grupo de personas conversaban entre murmullos.

Eran 7 personas, vestidas con túnicas negras, ¡rayos!…ni siquiera podía verles el rostro, ¿eran máscaras lo que usaban? Traté de escuchar…

**END POV SAKURAKO**

-¿Por qué se demora tanto Sakurako?-quiso saber Ino algo preocupada-la biblioteca no esta tan lejos…

-No lo se…-dijo Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño aún mosqueada por su discusión con Sasuke

-Sakura, olvídate de Sasuke en este momento; estoy preocupada por Sakurako-le reprochó Tenten

Sakura frunció el ceño pero luego suspiró-lo siento-

-¿N-no sería m-mejor que la vayamos a buscar?- preguntó Hinata sin despegar su mirada de la puerta

-Creo que Hinata, tiene razón-opinó Sakura-además ya dieron el toque de queda, si la ven en los pasillos, la castigan…

-Entonces que esperamos…vamos por ella-dijo Ino sonriendo-

-Si-corroboró Tenten-es mejor que nos atrapen a todas juntas que solo a una ¿no?

Pero antes de que alguien diga algo, se escucharon pasos rápidos, como si alguien estuviera tratando de escapar, pero alguien se detuvo fuera de la puerta y tocaron. Nadie hizo ningún movimiento hasta que…

-Chicas, ábranme; soy yo-la voz de Sakurako mostraba pánico y miedo

Sakura, quien fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa, corrió hasta la puerta abriéndola rápidamente, Sakurako con un rostro lleno de terror entro velozmente y les dijo- métanse a sus camas, y apaguen las luces-ninguna se movió-¡chicas, ahora!-pidió mientras cerraba las cortinas, y apagaba las luces-vamos chicas-todas salieron corriendo a sus camas y se metieron a ellas-no hagan ningún ruido…-

Pero antes de que alguien diga algo, más pasos se escucharon cerca a su puerta…

-¿Ya la encontraron?-la voz que preguntó estaba impregnada de frialdad

-No, no sabemos a donde se metió-dijo otra voz en un susurro-

Otra voz gruesa, pero pareciendo conocida interrumpió-¿la encontraron?-su voz marcaba que era el líder

-Lo siento, mi señor; pero no se preocupe la encontraremos…

-Más te vale, no olvides que hay muchas cosas en juego…y nadie debe saber nuestros planes

-Se lo aseguro, mi lord…-

-Eso espero, o serás tu quien muera en su lugar…-después de eso se escuchó como si alguien se retirara del lugar, con un suave sonido del arrastre de una capa.

-Será mejor que todos nosotros, regresemos a dormir, no olviden que deben desempeñar su papel de estudiante…

-Hai-fueron las respuestas de varias voces, entre femeninas y masculinas. Sakurako, Sakura, Tenten, Ino y Hinata; que habían escuchado todo. Pudieron sentir como cada uno se alejaba de la puerta de su habitación

Cuando pudieron saber que no había nadie; Sakurako, prendió su linterna y les hizo señas a sus amigas a que vayan a su cama, que era la más alejada de la puerta

-¿Quiénes eran?-preguntó Ino aún asustada

-¿Son estudiantes?-Tenten también estaba asustada

-No lo se-dijo Sakurako- yo, cuando regresaba de la biblioteca escuche a varias personas susurrando; y me acerque un poco, para ver mejor. Pero lo único que pude ver a 7 personas vestidas con túnicas negras y unas máscaras, por lo que traté de escuchar…

-¿Qué escuchaste?-preguntó Sakura en voz baja

-Pues…-

**POV SAKURAKO**

_Traté de escuchar…._

_-Muy bien…pronto será el momento de dar el golpe…-dijo una voz que destilaba ira-pronto el colegio, así como las mejores empresas estarán en nuestras manos…_

_-mi señor…-una suave voz femenina conocida…¿acaso…?-ya tengo lo que me pidió de Sasuke Uchiha-sin duda alguna…¡Era la perra de Karin!_

_-Bien hecho…pero Sasuke Uchiha, solo es una pieza de nuestro rompecabezas…y sabes que necesitamos a las demás…_

_-Por supuesto, señor-respondió Karin con un suave anhelo en la voz-y sobre lo que le pedí…_

_-No te preocupes, si todo sale como se piensa…él será tuyo…_

_-Muchas gracias, mi lord-su voz estaba rebosando de alegría. La muy perra…¿acaso iba a usar a Sasuke?_

_-Como van los demás…_

_-Yo me ocupo de Yamanaka…ese tal Sai, nunca se acercará a ella-no podía reconocer la voz de aquella persona…_

_-Yo de Tenten…-_

_-y yo de Hyuga Neji- ¡por Dios!, ¡esa era Tsubasa!, claro…si estaba la perra número uno; por qué no la número dos._

_-¿Lograron alejar a Hyuga de Uzumaki?-quiso saber el líder-después de todo, he visto como Hyuga lo ha ignorado por todo el campus…_

_-Padre, no te preocupes, Hinata Hyuga no se acercará a Naruto, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo…_

_-Y yo me encargaré de que Naruto, se sienta miserable…_

_-Se que puedo dejar todo esto en sus manos…y sobre Haruno…-Se escuchó un gruñido; seguro era Karin; y un silencio reino…-¿nadie tiene el valor para llevársela a la cama…según sé, es muy linda…_

_-Ese no es el problema-escupió Karin palabra por palabra completamente enfadada-solo que la muy estúpida ha dado la noticia a TODO el mundo, de su compromiso con Sasuke-kun_

_-mmm…bueno, yo sé que lo tarde o temprano ella caerá también…después de todo ella haría cualquier cosa por el Uchiha…_

_-Pero si ella lo detesta-dijo uno_

_-Si, y le hace unos desplantes…._

_-Eso es por que, ella no sabe lo que él siente….; pero en fin…también debemos coger a Itachi…¿alguna pista?_

_-Yo lo vi, besándose…-dijo una voz femenina-sé que él se muere por ella…pero de ella no se nada_

_-Ella no me interesa…pero puede ser una excelente carnada…_

_-Mi señor…hay algo que debe saber…_

_-¿qué cosa?_

_-Sakurako Kinosuke, ha administrado la pequeña empresa de sus padres; y déjeme decirle que ha crecido bastante económicamente hablando. Y también se ha expandido. _

_-Vaya, vaya…después de todo será para algo más útil que carnada…._

_Estaba aterrada, debía salir huyendo, debía irme lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar…¿pero como?. Retrocedí unos pasos hasta llegar a una esquina. De pronto trate de caminar lo más rápido posible. Pero como no, un libro se me cayo. Hubo un silencio y un - ¡Atrapen al intruso! – recogí el libro y corrí lo más rápido posible…_

_Iban a cogerme, demonios!... tenía que correr más rápido. Entonces llegue a la puerta del dormitorio y toque-chicas, ábranme, soy yo…-_

Cuando terminé de explicar lo que escuche, pude ver que las cuatro, estaban completamente aterradas; y quien no…-¿saben lo que significa?, todas estamos en peligro, y no solo nosotras…los chicos también…

-¡Esa Perra de Karin!-

-¡Ni que decir de la Perra de Tsubasa!

Tanto Sakura como Tenten estaban echando humo de la rabia. Pero no solo eso, Hinata e Ino estaban indignadas

-Todo estaba planeado…¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?-se dijo Hinata mientras fruncia el ceño-Naruto-kun no tenía la culpa…

-Ni Sai…-

-Itachi…-las demás me observaron-él también está en peligro-agregué mientras me sonrojaba. Ella solo sonrieron, pero agregaron….

-No se saldrán con la suya…-

-Lo sé, debemos idear algo- Todas asentimos mientras cada una se iba a su cama, ya que el día siguiente las esperaba un día largo

**END POV SAKURAKO**

Cuando se quedaron dormidas, la sombre de alguien apareció…

-Vaya…-susurró la voz de alguien mientras que a escondidas, regresaba por donde había venía, ocultándose en la sombra para que nadie lo vea..

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Adelanto próximo capitulo**_

_-¿Por qué lo haces?-_

_-Porque no quiero que te lastimen…-_

_-Pero ambos, lo estarán…-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, lo único que pudo escuchar es un suave risa mientras que gritaban mi nombre…_

_**Hola a Todos!**_

_**Jajaja…aquí me tienen el siguiente capítulo….espero que le agraden…y también les llame la atención lo que habrá en el próximo episodio. Así que para cualquier comentario, ya sea sarcástico o de aliento es muy bien recibido. Ya saben que hacer…**_

…_**Denle clic en GO!**_

_**PD: estoy haciendo un nuevo Fict…con mi hermana Maga nee-san. Un conjunto de one-shot's de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Así que espero que lean también esos ¨.¨**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


	13. Chapter 13: rito Sagrado

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenece a: Koshimoto Masashi, excepto que el argumento de esta historia es solo mía y de nadie más.**_

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene un poco de Lemon…suave**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

_**Mejor no digo nada…. ˆ.ˆ"**_

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v) (v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

-Dejen reviews – hablando

_Dejen reviews – recuerdos_

"_Dejen reviews" – pensando_

"_**Dejen reviews" - conciencia**_

_**Dejen reviews – inner **_

_**(Intervenciones )-kyubi**_

_(intevenciones) – autora_

**El comienzo de un amor de ¡PERROS & GATOS!**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Por: kuki-chan**

_(v) oooOOooo – oooOOooo (v)_

**Capitulo 12: Rito Sagrado**

**POV SAKURA**

Habíamos tratado de investigar lo que sucedió aquel día. Aunque aún no teníamos ninguna prueba (salvo nuestra palabra), que alquien tramaba algo en contra de la escuela. Pero…

Estaba completamente preocupada, Sasuke-kun no había venía a ninguna clase desde que había recibido esa llamada. _¿Quién habrá sido?_ Pensé mientras regresaba a mi dormitorio. Pero algo me llamó la atención, la puerta del _ese _salón estaba cerrada, pero se escuchaban voces. Y se supone que nadie la utilizaba y estaba prohibido entrar, por lo que siempre estaba bajo llave.

"_¿me acercó o no?" _esa pregunta debatía en mi mente, ya que después de lo que Sakurako nos contó, todas quedamos traumadas. No sabíamos en quienes confiar…ni siquiera en el profesorado. Por alguna extraña razón, no había nadie en ese pasillo. Me mordí el labio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Traté de no hacer ningún ruido, pero solamente escuché

-…ya lo tenemos, mi lord…-

-Todo va según el plan…excelente-dijo la misma voz que escuchamos esa vez fuera de nuestro dormitorio-es ahora de movernos

-Si

-Pero antes…creo que tenemos a un pequeño roedor…-un silencio se propagó por todo la habitación. Pegué más mi oreja para poder escuchar pero entonces sentí un golpe detrás de mi cuello y cuando todo se ponía oscuro,...la puerta se abrió, y lo vi. Antes de perder el conocimiento, solo pude decir horrorizada

-Usted…-y la oscuridad me envolvió

**END POV SAKURA**

**POV NEJI**

¡Por fin!

Pero era ridículo…¿Donde Estaba?

Estaba Escondido, en un armario…

Escapando de Tsubasa mientras buscaba a Tenten

Pero que persistente era esa chica; le había dicho que no quería estar con ella, pero…por los momentos que pasaron, le tenía un profundo cariño y seguirían siendo amigos…

Pero no…

La muy terca, se puso como loca y armó un escándalo, sin importarle que estuviéramos en la mitad del pasillo, y con gente alrededor. Todo el mundo murmuraba acerca de nuestro rompimiento y se escuchaban muchos extraños rumores…tanto falsos como verdaderos. Que la había dejado por Tenten (sobre la escena en la biblioteca); y aunque era cierto…

…no quería que digan esas cosas. Al menos hasta que lo haya logrado.

Cuando dejé de escuchar que Tsubasa me buscaba, salí del armario, y que día de suerte. Sonreí

Era ella

Tenten estaba sola…aún con una sonrisa la jalé del brazo ignorando sus quejidos y nos metí a ambos de nuevo al armario

-¿Pero que crees que estas haciendo, Hyuga?-me espetó con las mejillas rojas y el ceño fruncido. Se veía hermosa. No le conteste y simplemente me acerqué más a ella hasta tenerla prácticamente pegada a mi –lo bueno del armario es que era realmente angosto pero largo, por lo que la empuje hacia el fondo-ocasionando que ella traté de alejarse mientras que gritaba –Aléjate idiota

Dios!, por más que se enojara, me gritara, o incluso me golpeara-lo que creo que hará muy pronto-se veía realmente bonita, había sido un idiota. Tenten era aún más hermosa que Tsubasa. Pero Lentamente recordé

_-Ja! –rió Tsubasa con verdadera ironía- tu lo único que quieres es robarme a Neji-kun, pero desde ahora te digo que no podrás hacerlo_

_-¿Robártelo?, ¿para qué?-dijo Ten Ten con las mejillas rojas-¿qué sentido tendría querer quitártelo?...además…yo…-Ten Ten se sonrojó un poco sin saber que decir_

_-Ella ya tiene novio, y ese soy yo-dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Era Sagara Takeshi_

_EL silencio de pasillo se propagó. ¿Ellos salían juntos?, ¿Desde cuando?_

_-¿Verdad Ten Ten?-preguntó Sagara con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le susurraba algo al oído_

_Ten Ten sonrió y algo colorada agregó-si, si es cierto…Sag…Takeshi-kun-dijo antes de coger su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.-así que dejen de molestarme con tonterías sin fundamento._

_No supe identificar ese sentimiento que surgió en mí. _

Fruncí el ceño. Tenía que hacerle olvidar a ese idiota de Sagara Takeshi, y la miré a los ojos, los cuales emitían un hermoso resplandor que decía claramente "aléjate de mí o sufrirás las consecuencias", cosa que estaba dispuesto a soportar por lo que me acerque lo suficiente como para besarla con pasión. Pude notar su resistencia; pero nadie se me resistía. La cogí de la nuca y le mordí. Ella sorprendida simplemente soltó un suave gemido, y aproveché para introducir mi lengua y llevarla al país de _"las maravillas",_ puede sonar presuntuoso, pero soy el mejor besando. Eso nadie lo duda. La cogí de la cintura y la levanté; ocasionando que ella me rodee la cintura con sus piernas; aprisionándola entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

Era el paraíso.

Era momento de actuar… lentamente recorrí sus largas y bien contorneadas piernas desde sus tobillos hasta su muslo, pude escucharla gemir suavemente disfrutando de las caricias, sus manos que anteriormente me empujaban, ahora pasaban por toda mi espalda, dándome una agradable sensación de placer. Pude notar que aún se resistía un poco, tratándose de alejarse de mí, así que me moví suavemente, haciendo que nuestros sexos chocaran entre ellos.

Su lengua penetro mi boca, agarrándome sorpresivamente con la guardia baja; pero feliz de haber podido bajar sus defensas la apoye contra un barandal al final del armario y metí mi mano por debajo de su blusa, recorriendo su espalda y subiendo hasta el broche de sus sujetador, lo rodee y coloque mi mano sobre su pecho, mientras dejaba sus labios para abrir camino hacia sus mejillas, sus nariz, su mentón, y su cuello. Ella arqueó la espalda. Empecé a mover mi mano, presionando sus pechos de manera suave y lenta, arrancándole suspiros de placer y que busque mis labios para volver a empezar una danza salvaje…

Nuestros cuerpos se estremecían el uno con el otro de manera rítmica mientras nuestras lenguas entablaban una lucha para tener el control. Hasta que…

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes?

Tenten se alejó de mí, mientras se ponía colorada y miraba hacia la puerta. Eran Ino y Hinata. Solo la última sonreía, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Ino con el ceño fruncido nos preguntó- ¿han visto a Sakura?- tanto Tenten como yo negamos con la cabeza diciéndole que no sabíamos absolutamente nada de ella –la hemos buscado por todo el campus, y encontramos esto en el salón cerrado-nos mostró su celular. Pude sentir como Tenten se tensaba a mi lado, al igual que Hinata e Ino perdían el color.

-¿no será que _ellos…._?-preguntó Hinata realmente preocupada

-no lo se…-dijo Ino asustada-¿deberíamos decírselo a kakashi-sensei?

Y Tenten habló-creo que es lo mejor…-

No entendí…

-Haber, explíquense….

Las tres se miraron entre si y Hinata me contestó

-Verás, Neji nii-sama, la verdad es que…-

**END POV NEJI**

**POV SASUKE**

-Rayos…-¿Cómo es posible que mi Padre me llamara a esa hora?, estaba realmente molesto-Tsk…-caminé de regreso al dormitorio, prácticamente había perdido todo el día. Pero no había que preocuparse…después de todo yo era Sasuke Uchiha. (_N/A: que arrogante ¬¬")_ pero, cuando abrí la habitación me quedé sorprendido. No solo porque estaban Naruto, Sai y Neji; si no porque los acompañaban, mi hermano, Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Sakurako-sempai

-¿por qué están todos en mi habitación?-les reclamé pero pude ver que Sakura no estaba, ¿Dónde se encontraba?-

-Debemos hablar…

-No se dé que…-peor fui cortado por Sakurako-sempai

-es sobre Sakura…

-No me importa…-

-La secuestraron…-¿Qué? Me había quedado mudo de la impresión

-Las chicas están a punto de contarnos algo importante-dijo Itachi serio-es mejor escucharlas

Nunca había visto a Itachi tan serio, salvo en ocasiones muy especiales, por lo que tomé asiento. –muy bien, hablen-

-Es mejor que empiece yo-dijo Sakurako-todo comenzó hace aproximadamente 1 semana y media…

.

.

.

No podía creerlo… ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto?, no solo había sido utilizado por karin, esa perra, lo había manipulado a su antojo. Estaba furioso.

-y ahora…¿Cómo la encontraremos…?-dijo Tenten con la mirada triste-ni quiero pensar que le harán a Sakura

-Primero tenemos que contarle todo esto a Kakashi-sensei

-no será necesario…-dijo una voz en la ventana-

-¡kakashi-sensei!-

-io-saludó mientras entraba por la ventana-a decir verdad, la directora ya sospechaba de algo así-todos lo miraron mientras él cerraba la ventana y las cortinas pidiéndoles que no halen muy alto-ella sabía que había un traidor en la escuela, no sabe quién es…pero es astuto; hace prácticamente 2 años estoy investigando y nada. Aunque ha estado tranquilo todo, han empezado a moverse hace poco. Y creo que no solo quieren el control de la escuela, si no también, las empresas de su padres…

-¡Claro!-dijo Sakurako, miró a sus amigas-recuerdan…ellos están tratando de separarnos a todos. Cada uno que _ellos _tienen como misión a cada uno de nosotros…

-Entonces…Tamaki-sempai…

-kyosuke-kun…

-Ellos y todos los demás con quienes nos relacionamos, debieron estar utilizándonos…-

De repente se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Pero vieron como Naruto había estrellado su puño contra la pared. –soy un idiota Sakura-chan, era mi mejor amiga en inicial, nunca debí dudar de ella…

-no te sientas mal, Naruto-kun-le dijo Hinata sonriendo sauvemente

-pero es culpa mía…

-de todos, dobe-le dije "_mía en especial"_

-entonces lo único que hay que hacer….es rescatarla…-dijo kakashi sensei

Todos se miraron entre si, para luego mostrar una gran sonrisa en los labios.

_Kakashi-sensei tenía razón…_

_Tengo que rescatar a Sakura…_

_Cueste lo que cueste…_

"_Esperame, Sakura" –_pensé mientras los miraba a todos-que esperan…debemos encontrarla…

Todos sonrieron para luego decir firmemente…-si-

**End pov sasuke**

Abrí los ojos completamente adolorida, y entonces pude ver a la persona delante de mí.

-Alégrate, Sakura-san…tu serás parte importante de este **Rito Sagrado**…

_Continuará…._

******************************************************************************************(I Love Anime!) *********************************************************************************************

_**Hola a Todos!**_

_**¬¬" no se que decir…^^ pero ustedes seguro que si…por lo que…**_

…_**Denle clic en GO!**_

_**PD: estoy haciendo un nuevo Fict…con mi hermana Maga nee-san. Un conjunto de one-shot's de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Así que espero que lean también esos ¨.¨**_

_**Un Beso,**_

_**Kuki-chan**_


End file.
